


【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆（ABO甜文）

by Miko199788



Series: 一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko199788/pseuds/Miko199788
Summary: 复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，突然发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。





	1. 穿越了

第一章

Thor睁开眼的时候，窗外温和的阳光正透过窗帘缝隙打在他的脸上，身下是软和的鹅毛床褥，温暖舒适，令人仿佛徜徉在云朵中，他的身上盖着被子的一角，被子的其他部分不见了，他没有踢被子的习惯，那难道是被其他人卷走了？

他是躺在自己宫殿卧室的床上，Thor花了60秒看清自己现在所处的地方，不是在捡到他的银河护卫队飞船上，也不在正激烈厮杀战场上。他看到了自己150岁那年Odin送给他的一柄巨剑，明晃晃的挂在酒红色的墙壁上。那是样不错的武器，不过那时候他的锤子Mjolnir还在，用着称心如意，没有被海拉捏碎，所以并不打算换一把武器。

确实是自己的卧室，从装潢到摆设，甚至连床上的帷幔，都是由阿斯嘉德最优秀的匠人设计打造的，他自出生后一直住在这。Thor在次闭上了双眼，或许自己仍在梦里，因过度思念才回忆到过往的生活。

“十，九，八……三，二，一”Thor蓦地睁开眼，一个挺身坐了起来，狠狠地甩了自己一耳光。

脸上火辣辣的痛感告诉他，这不是梦，入目的一切都是真实存在的，覆在身上的柔软的棉被也是真实的触感。

明明上一刻的记忆还停留在灭霸打了个响指，身边的战友一个个消失的状况，现在自己却躺在了阿斯嘉德的宫殿里……这究竟是怎么回事？阿斯嘉德明明在为了打败海拉的时候，已经覆盖在熔岩之下了，为什么现在还会存在，自己还躺在早已覆灭的皇宫里？

“唔……”床上另一个人听到响声，转过身来，看到直愣愣坐在床上的Thor，有点奇怪他的大阵仗，“Thor，几点了，你怎么了？”

这个声音是……

“Loki！！！”Thor震惊的回过身，发现本已经被灭霸掐死的弟弟，正铺开一头散发，睡眼惺忪的躺在自己床上，“你没死！！！”

？？？！！！

“啪——”Loki一下睁大了迷蒙的眼睛，爬起来狠狠给了Thor一个耳光。这下好了，Thor现在两边脸颊都红了起来，要是待会儿都肿起来就好笑了，阿斯嘉德的小报一定会出现，“xing生活不和谐，导致阿斯加德之王又被王后打了！”又或者是“情趣调教还是情感破裂，皇室兄弟婚姻疑似出现危机？”之类的新闻。

“你就这么恨不得我死吗？！”Loki因生气而瞪大的双眼里透露出满满的愤怒和不满。

Thor错愕的张开了嘴，Loki这一巴掌，虽然实实在在的打在他的脸上，却让他反应过来，他的弟弟是活着的，他依旧充满活力，甚至可以和他打闹。

Thor过于惊喜，以至于没有注意到Loki脸上带着受伤与不忿的神色。

Thor的手微微颤抖，想要抚摸Loki白嫩的脸庞，却被Loki皱着眉头无情的拍开。

“你给我滚！”Loki怒吼道，但下一秒却是他自己掀开被子下了床，他现在看到这金毛傻大个就想揍他。

“Loki……”看到掀开被子后赤裸着身子下床的Loki，Thor感到一阵头痛，因为他清楚的看见了Loki身上那些青青紫紫，从脖子蔓延到小腿，凭他身为神的视力，他甚至看到了Loki大腿根部也有几个牙印，他敢保证那不是打架打的，他现在也不敢去核实那个牙印是不是和他的牙齿形状吻合。至于为什么Loki会出现在他的床上，身上带有这样的印记，Thor下意识地想，这会不会又是Loki的一个恶作剧？

「不，这不是恶作剧」

如果这只是Loki的恶作剧，那么Loki此刻绝对不会一走了之，而是会留下来狠狠的嘲笑他。但是看Loki现在这怒气冲冲的样子，仿佛自己刚刚真的做了很过分的事情，把他气得不轻。

「我和Loki做爱了？」

Thor不明白为什么自己会和Loki做爱，直到他看着Loki转过身来和他说话。他的弟弟赤裸着站在衣架前，他有着和他们这些壮汉不一样的高挑纤细的身材，手里拿着一件墨绿色的长袍还未披上，肩头散落着乌黑的发丝，温柔的阳光轻轻吻在他瓷白的肌肤上，胸前被肆虐过的两点红缨在凉风中微微挺立，配合他那总是轻蔑众生的表情，既色情又高冷，他可真像一尊白里透红的瓷娃娃。

「他真好看......」

Thor硬了。他咽了咽口水。这是晨勃，Thor想，这是男人的正常反应，绝对不是因为看到他弟弟的裸体。

“你今天结束例行会议之后，记得去妈妈那里把Fenrir接回来，他病也该好了，老是赖在妈妈那里，影响她休息。”

“Fenrir？在母后那里？”Fenrir是谁，母后不是被Malekith的手下杀害了吗？

“怎么，睡醒一觉不仅想着我死了，连自己儿子都不要了？”Loki穿好衣服，冷笑着讥讽木呆呆坐在床上的Thor，“我今天要去军队里检阅新一批法师的训练成果，你最好不要给我出什么岔子，要是今晚我没看到儿子，你就滚出房间去睡吧！”

“Loki......”

“Loki！”Thor伸手抓住Loki衣服的一角，把他扯入自己的怀中，紧紧的抱住了他，将头深深埋在Loki的脖子旁，呼吸着Loki身上淡淡的香气，眼泪几乎要止不住的落下来。

“别拉着我，你个愚蠢的......"Loki突然说不下去，因为他感觉到脖子上轻微的湿度，还有Thor不平稳的呼吸声。

“我好想你，brother.......”那种思念，在九界之中都无法逃脱，在深夜中在他脑海中不停回旋。

“你到底，梦见什么了啊......”Loki伸手抚上Thor光裸的背脊，那上面有着大大小小的伤疤，是他英勇强壮的哥哥常年征战留下来的勋章，让他如此骄傲与疼惜。

“我梦见，你永远地离开了我......”永远地，在他面前停止了呼吸与心跳。

“就像我掉下彩虹桥那样？”

“不，比那更严重......”

“那你心痛吗......”

“痛，太痛了，痛得我无法呼吸......”

“好了别哭了，brother，我不是就在你面前吗？”Loki将额头与Thor的额头相抵，碧绿明亮的眼里盛满盈盈水波，爱意似要溢出。

“是啊......”让他有机会弥补这一个久违的拥抱。

“好了，快起来吧，阿斯加德的王难道要因为一个噩梦就逃避自己的责任吗？”

“这......我还没有准备好”去面对一众惨死的阿斯加德子民。

“(╬▔＾▔)凸”Loki一把掐住Thor的脸颊，用力扯了起来，Thor哀嚎，“痛痛痛！！！”

“够了，不许闹了，赶紧去参加例行会议，矮人族那边今天会送过来新定制的武器，合适的话就可以跟他们续订了。”松开牵扯Thor脸颊的手，Loki拍了拍袍子站了起来。

“OKOK”Thor无奈地揉揉了被掐红的脸，他弟弟对他真是越来越不手下留情了。

“别再做傻事了，记得去母后那里把Fenrir接回来，不然有你好看的！”

说完，Loki就头也不回的走了，尽管他还是有点被这金毛傻大个气到，但依旧保持着王子的风度没有把门摔得震天响，不然会给侍从看了笑话，虽然平日里他们也看得不少了......

“母后......”Loki走后，Thor低头呢喃，难以置信。


	2. 芙瑞嘉

第二章

「我有了个儿子？母后没死？」Thor想到这两件事，内心不禁波澜起伏。不管这是谁的恶作剧或者是陷阱，他依旧感到开心，Frigga的死一度让他十分愧疚，如果不是自己和奥丁中了Malekith的调虎离山之计，Frigga可能就不会死，而后奥丁可能也不会老得那么快，甚至失去了求生意志，轻易让Loki将他放逐。

Thor起身穿好衣服，兴冲冲的想要到Frigga的寝宫去，却被侍从提醒到：“王，早膳已经准备好了，请问是在寝宫就餐还是到餐厅就餐，今日的例行会议会安排在您早膳过后。”

「原来这个时空里的我，已经当上了阿斯加德的王了吗。」

“今日例会取消，有重要公文让他们送到我书房吧，早餐先不吃了，我去一趟母后那里。”他急需去确认一些事情。

“好的，王。”

来到Frigga的寝宫，Thor还没进门听到一阵吵闹的笑声与呼叫。

“快！把小王子抓住，把围嘴给他戴上！”这是他母后的声音，下面是小孩子银铃般清脆的笑声和侍女们的呼叫。

Thor看到了比记忆中要衰老一些却依旧有生机的Frigga，她穿着端庄典雅的长裙，脸上挂着温柔慈爱的笑容，她真的是一个非常好的母亲，从小到大Thor都知道她偏爱弟弟，但是这个有着洞察人心的能力的女巫，对于Thor的关爱也从未疏忽。

“母后！”Thor有些激动地走到她身旁。

“Thor，你怎么这么快就过来了。”Frigga有些奇怪，现在还早呢，按照以往，Thor怎么着也得下午才来把Fenrir接回去。

Thor仔细端详着面前的Frigga，尽管那一场重伤让她身体变得比以往虚弱，但是在医官精心的安排调养下，现在脸色看上去已经不再憔悴，十分健康。

 

她很好，Thor这下终于安心了。

 

“我，突然想您了，就过来了。”Thor心虚地挠挠头，目光下移，不敢和Frigga对视。她会发现什么吗？

 

“你这样让我想起了你两百岁那年出征华纳海姆却战败，不敢面对奥丁的样子，过来吧，让我抱抱。”Frigga伸出手，给了Thor一个温暖的拥抱，并轻声在Thor耳边说道，“受苦了我的孩子，如果你想要得到任何帮助，都可以告诉我，好吗。”

 

「与灭霸相斗失败，比当年的华纳海姆之战付出的代价要惨痛多了，那让我失去了所有阿斯加德的子民。」

 

「但这个世界的发展轨迹和自己那个不一样，未来已经改变，如果说了，会影响到这个世界的变化吗？」

 

Thor游移不定是否应该和通透的Frigga坦诚自己的遭遇，他的妈妈总是能一眼看透他的心思。

这时一个小胖子突然跑过来抱住了Thor的大腿，Thor一下子僵住了。

“Oh！Fenrir ！Thor，快把这小调皮给抓住，他实在是太不听话了，今天的药都还没吃呢！” Frigga用宠溺的语气向Thor告状，一副拿他没办法的样子。

Thor轻轻地把眼前的这个小胖子抱了起来，他有着金色耀眼的发丝，蓝宝石的双眸，和Loki相似的鼻子和嘴巴，笑起来像太阳一样温暖。

 

好像哪里怪怪的，但Thor一下子反应不过来。此刻，他的内心充满了意外与惊喜。

「这是我的儿子！他真可爱，好小一只。」

「Loki居然会生孩子？！他怎么做到的？」

Thor内心升起强烈的感动，这个世界上有了自己血脉的延续，这是多么让人欣喜的事情。在之前的时空，尽管他曾与一些仙女一夜风流，或者是与身为人类的Jean交往了一段时间，但她们都不曾为自己留下子嗣。

“Fenrir？”他叫Fenrir？这可不像自己的风格，谁给他取的名字？Loki吗？还是Odin？

“Father。”小胖子有些心虚的低下了头，他真的不想喝苦苦的药汤，尽管奶奶说喝完之后会给他糖果作为奖励，但是明明他撒娇也可以拿到糖果，他才不要被骗去喝药呢！

“乖乖听话把药喝了，知道吗？”Thor温柔的哄着眼前这个可爱的小家伙，面对这样一个和自己长得如此相似，像个小天使般的小东西，他实在不愿意过于严厉的要求他。

 

尽管不久后他就因此而感到后悔……

“Yes，father。”Fenrir内心依旧十分抗拒，不愿意喝药，不过面对这个能把daddy压在床上欺负得哭出来的father，他还是比较畏惧的，识时务者为俊杰，他还是先喝药吧！

搞定了小孩，Thor向Frigga询问起了Odin的去向。

既然Frigga还在，那么Odin应该也还在阿斯加德吧。

“他正在后花园喂他的渡鸦呢。”Frigga一边逗着皱起脸蛋喝药的Fenrir，一边笑着回答。


	3. 了解情况

第三章

穿过金碧辉煌的宫殿，在鲜花终年盛开的阿斯加德花园里，Thor再次见到了自己的父亲。

退位后的Odin相比以前那个高大雄伟的帝王有了不小的变化，褪去了王者之气，他更像是Thor在他临终前见到那样，一位慈祥的父亲。

“Thor，你今天竟然没有参与例会？这可不是一个明君该做的事。”看到Thor不合时宜的到来，Odin略微有些责怪，这个孩子，还是不够沉稳。

“父王……”

和Odin交谈过后，Thor确认了自己来到了另一个时空，或者说是平行世界。

这个世界的发展与他所处的时空略有不同，有一些微小的细节的变动，使他们的生活发生了很大变化，如同蝴蝶煽动了翅膀，自Loki被他从地球抓回来后，一切的发展都变得不一样了。

Frigga在黑暗精灵的偷袭下没有丧生，只是受了重伤，正因为母亲的重伤，Loki意识到他的报复给自己最爱的人带来了怎样的伤害，这让他十分懊恼愧疚，甚至主动提出和Thor联盟，一起绞杀了黑暗精灵。

Jean提前和他说了分手，因为在追杀Malekith的过程中她见识了Loki和Thor之间与众不同的情感。

哪怕是作为一个beta，她也能感受到两人之前涌动的暧昧情潮，Loki看向Thor的目光，可不像只是在看哥哥那么简单。她和Thor提了几次，Thor却无动于衷，还信誓旦旦的强调他们只是兄弟，这让她十分挫败。

老天！哪有一个Omega会愿意让alpha触碰自己的颈后性腺呢，哪怕他们是兄弟！

 

爱人时常不在自己身边，身为一个忙碌的科学家，Jean勉强可以接受，但如果连爱也不纯粹，那么他们也没有必要再继续这段仙凡之恋了。

Frigga没死，黑暗精灵也被驱逐，可是尽管功过相抵，Odin依然很难接受养子的报复导致心爱的妻子受伤，最后他决定把Loki送去联姻，嫁给华纳海姆的一位alpha王子。

正当众人为阿斯加德重新恢复平静而松了一口气之际，谁也没想到Thor在听到这个消息后，会闯入囚禁Loki的监狱中，趁他发情期的那段时间，强行将他标记。

一开始大家都以为这是Loki为了留在阿斯加德而使出的诡计，直到看见发情期结束后的Loki追杀了Thor整整三个月，还甚至表示愿意去除了Thor的标记，马上嫁给那位alpha王子，众人才恍然大悟，这次干坏事的人还真是他们的金发大王子啊。

Thor不肯善罢甘休的纠缠着Loki，随后在一次动怒中，Loki惨白着脸色倒下，并发现自己怀有身孕，事情变得复杂迷离起来。

Frigga修养过后醒来得知这两兄弟荒唐的举止，只是平静地把Loki叫到身边，和他进行了一番促膝长谈。

 

谁也不知道他们说了什么，但是Loki最后却同意嫁给Thor，婚礼和登基仪式一同举行，Thor变成了阿斯加德的帝王，Loki成为了阿斯加德的王后。

Loki高贵优雅，是Frigga精心培养的王子，不管是在政事、外交还是军事都给予了Thor诺大的帮助，也算是变相达到了奥丁当年私心留下他的目的。

Loki甚至在军队里组建了一只法师队伍，花样百出令人出其不意的招数在战场上起到了不小的作用，短短一年就让阿斯加德的武夫心悦诚服。

这样充满智慧与天赋的人，是他们的王后，他们因此感到骄傲。

Thor知道Loki十分优秀，但真正令他费解的是，Loki居然是Omega，Loki能怀孕。

Thor觉得自己在和Odin聊完之后急需去补补这个世界的生理常识，以前的他可是一直把弟弟当成正常男性看待，现在一时间告诉他Loki换了个性别，还为他生了个儿子，他也不晓得自己到底是惊大于喜还是喜大于惊。

 

图书馆中，避开小朋友们瞄过来的好奇探视的目光，Thor偷偷翻阅起讲解Omega与alpha的生殖区别的书籍。

难怪他从醒来之后，能够从Loki身上闻到一股子香味，他还以为是Loki洒了什么香水，原来那是Omega的信息素香味。

所以，现在距离Loki和他结婚已经过去了5年，所以说他和Loki已经同床共枕了五年吗……真是令人难以置信。

不过回想今天早上看到的景色，他们之间的感情，似乎，比他想象中的和谐。


	4. 面对Loki

第四章

与Odin长谈过后，Thor没有把Fenrir接回去，他委婉地和Frigga说明他和Loki今早的情况，Frigga和蔼的笑着表示自己很乐意把小胖子留在这边多待几天，还提醒他Loki很喜欢吃中庭的甜点。

 

Thor当下意会Frigga的意思，母后这是在教他如何去哄自己的弟弟爱人。

而旁人自在的神色让他明白，这已经“他”不是第一次这么做了。

Thor穿过彩虹桥，来到中庭，一边在大街上扫购甜点，一边冥思苦想自己晚上该如何和弟弟解释……

「对不起Loki，我不是你的丈夫，我是你哥哥。」可他本来就是他哥哥。

「其实我是来自另外一个时空的Thor，在那边发生了一些事情，但我，我和你一直只是兄弟……」

「Loki，我觉得我可能暂时不要和你继续在一起比较合适……」

该死！怎么这话听着这么像抛妻弃子的无情言论呢……

 

头疼，真的头疼。

回到阿斯加德之后的Thor见到了正从武斗场回来的Volstagg、Hogun、Fandral以及Sif。对于他们来说，只是几天没见Thor，对于Thor而言，再见他们却是恍若隔世。

 

重新见到往日挚友，Thor真想和他们一起到酒吧里喝个痛快，没有人能抵挡阿斯加德美酒的诱惑。不过想到即将要和Loki进行的谈话，担心喝酒误事，Thor还是忍住了和好友重聚畅饮的冲动，总会有机会的，只要他还在这里。

简单聊了几句后，Thor给了他们每人一个热情的拥抱，最后在Volstagg等人揶揄地目光和笑声中，提着一大袋中庭甜点狼狈溜走。

 

 

 

夜晚，处理完公事回到宫殿的Loki，看到的正是满桌的中庭甜点和坐立不安的Thor。

Loki眼里闪过一丝笑意，但还是板着脸坐到了Thor对面。

“Fenrir呢？”Loki拿起一个牛奶布丁开始吃，香甜软糯，还有绝佳的弹性，中庭的蝼蚁虽然弱了点，不过在制作美食方面的手艺还是不错的，阿斯加德王后对来自丈夫示好的甜点表示肯定。

“母后说……想多留他玩两天。”Thor眼中满是怀念与怅然，眼前这个Loki没有经历过上一世母亲离世的打击，没有经历失去家园的痛苦，没有在灭霸的手中苦苦挣扎经历死亡的威胁……

 

这是真正意义上他那个饱受宠爱的小王子弟弟。

 

甚至在这个时空里，“自己”强行标记了他，还让他怀孕了。

现在的形势很不妙，Thor想，他必须好好处理好他们兄弟之间的关系，不让另一个时空的悲剧重演。

 

万一处理不好，Loki会不会将他杀了？

“好吧。”入口的美味化解了Loki的疲惫与怨气，他开始关心忐忑不安的Thor，“你有点奇怪，Thor。”

 

Loki解开衣服上方的两颗扣子，松了松气，目光始终看向双手不安地纠缠在一起的Thor，“而且你今天居然不参加例会，反而跑到中庭去了，你犯了什么愚蠢的错误，现在交代还不算晚。”

 

比起满桌来自中庭的自己喜欢的美食，Thor一脸为难与纠结，才让Loki感到意外。

 

发生了什么事让他从早上就开始变得神神经经的？

 

「我也不知道这个错误是怎么发生的，但我们似乎都被时空玩弄了，他将我带到你身边，却带走了你真正的丈夫……」

“我……”Thor张不开嘴，在脑海里演练的那些话语他一句也说不出口，他怕开口之后，等待他的就是Loki把阿斯加德变成炼狱，他弟弟有这个能耐，他知道的。

他为难地不知道怎么开口，Loki却先他一步行动了。

Loki走了过来，Loki吻上了他，如同他以前做过成百上千遍一样熟练，就像一个陷入在爱河里的男人主动去亲吻他的另一半。

 

Loki的嘴很软，上面还带着刚刚吃下去的牛奶布丁的甜味，他的舌头很灵活的闯了进来，搅动着他的，他们交换着彼此的唾液。

 

明明是Loki主动地压了过来，Thor却不觉得有压迫感，他不由自主地把Loki搂进了怀里，让他坐到他的大腿上。

光是这一个亲吻，他就硬/了，火热的反应隔着裤子抵住Loki的屁股。他们的气息都有些紊乱。

 

这什么情况，这发展不太对劲啊……

 

弟弟你不按常理出牌啊，他还没把话说出口呢，怎么就亲上了。

 

Thor嘴上热情地回应着Loki，脑子里一片混乱，他有些不自在的移动着下身，但是却好像陷得更深了。

直到Loki主动结束了这一个亲吻。他小口的喘着气，细碎的吻落在Thor的嘴角和脸上，用行动安抚着自己不安的爱人。

“brother，你在担心些什么，究竟发生了什么事让你这么为难，你可以说出来，让我们一起解决。”Loki双手环抱着Thor，两人额头相抵，Thor可以看到Loki那对绿宝石般璀璨的眸子里装满了真挚的情感。

 

就像每一次Loki站在他的身边，支持着他每一个决定那样。

这是Loki，这也不是Loki。

至少他印象中的弟弟，可不会乖乖的坐在自己的怀里，还用这种温暖的语言安抚他的心。那个小恶魔只会用多变的诡计给你设下一个个陷阱，他的甜言蜜语里都含有砒霜，毒不死只能算是命大。

“Loki，我……”Thor一只手摸上弟弟的脖子，如同他在另一个时空登基前做的那般，他必须和他好好谈谈。

“啊~~”没想到在他昨完这个动作之后，Loki却软倒在他的怀里。他的双眼闪着盈盈水光，以及对Thor的渴求。

渴求？Thor愣住了，这个动作他做过成百上千次，但不是在这一个世界，这个有性别分化的世界，他忘了Omega的腺体就在脖子后面，他刚刚的举动无疑是在与自己的Omega调情。

 

空气中开始弥漫着一股淡淡的香气，是令人迷醉的紫罗兰混合着鸢尾的迷人芬芳。

Loki动情了。


	5. 情欲之夜

第五章

Thor有些不知所措，以及莫名的亢奋。

他明白了这股香气的由来。

Loki眯着眼在他身上磨蹭着，等待他的下一步动作。Thor有些尴尬地把手从Loki身上挪开，不知道该如何是好。他挑逗了Loki，哪怕是不经意的，也引发了他不知道该怎么处理的局面。

「这是你弟弟，你在想什么呢！你怎么可以对他下手！」

「他又不是你亲弟弟，而且你们现在可是夫妻身份，怕什么，赶紧动手！」

理智和欲望的角逐，让Thor陷入了天人交战之中。

迟迟等不来Thor的行动。Loki有些烦躁，最近身体的变化让他非常需要来自alpha的信息素，他俯身咬了一口Thor的嘴唇，让他回过神来。

他们之间的距离是那么近，让Thor的眼神不知该放到何处，而Loki在一吻过后，又微微撑起了身子，Thor因此能看见了以前从没有注意过的一些细节，好比Loki衣服上用附着魔法的金丝勾勒出的暗纹，这一定是阿斯加德最好的布料，如此柔软亲肤，他能看到Loki胸前贴合的衣物下有两个明显的凸点，往下是精壮有力的腰身线条，不似女人一样柔软，却也不堪一握。

接着身子主动滑了下去，Loki熟练的解开了Thor的腰带，脱下他的裤子，将已经硬挺的阴茎释放出来。

Thor错愕地看着Loki双手摸上了自己的阴茎，上下滑动。他用手抓着Loki的肩膀，想将他拉起来，可是内心又隐隐期待Loki的下一步动作。

“不行的Loki……”

没有理会Thor微不足道的“反抗”，Loki自若地张开红艳艳的嘴巴，将他的老二含了进去。

“嘶——”这真是，太舒服了，Thor不由得绷紧了身体。

Loki的樱桃小口含住他的前端，舌头灵活的挑逗着龟头上的小孔，下面的两颗精液饱满的大肉袋也没有忽略，用柔嫩的双手抚慰着他们，还挑起魅惑的眼睛看Thor，后者已经爽得靠在沙发上不住的喘着粗气。

看Thor已经准备得差不多，Loki爬起来跨坐在Thor身上，一边抚摸着Thor结实的胸膛，一边轻轻咬着Thor的手指，宛若在品尝绝佳美味似的把他们细细舔湿，多余的涎水让他的嘴唇变得亮晶晶的，看得Thor喉头发紧，接着Loki握着它们伸到自己身后，揉弄着那个娇嫩的穴口。

Thor无师自通地在Loki的小穴中戳刺着，原本紧闭的穴口被抽插了一会儿，就开始主动地吮吸手指，大量的淫汁流淌出来，让Thor的手指变得湿漉漉的，他顺利的插入了3根手指，里面的湿热与紧致让他开始幻想自己老二插进去该是多么爽快，而理智早已被抛到脑后。

“够了brother，可以了，快进来……”Loki绯红的脸颊上布满爱欲情潮，主动用手掰开双瓣，将不断流着淫水的小穴对准了粗大的阴茎坐了下去。

一时间两人都发出了舒服的喟叹。

Thor粗暴将Loki胸前的扣子扯开 ，粗糙的手掌顺着Loki的肌肤纹理往下滑，Loki的皮肤很光滑还有弹性，白皙却不软弱，他的身上覆着薄薄的肌肉，尽管不像自己的看上去这么有爆发力，却依旧赏心悦目。

Thor一手移到Loki的屁股上肆无忌惮的揉捏着，一手掐在Loki性感的腰窝处，快速挺动着下身撞击着他的肉穴深处。

“太，太快了……” Loki左手支撑在Thor宽厚的胸膛上，右手摸着Thor冲击着自己小穴的巨大阴茎，眼角因情欲泛红，“啊~Thor~我不行了……我……我没有力气了，啊……啊啊……轻点儿~~”

Thor抱紧Loki猛一使力，一个转身让他处于下方，速度不减的冲击着他娇嫩的肉穴。

“呜~慢一点，你这个混蛋，啊，啊啊~~”

Thor忘情的啃咬着Loki的嘴唇，早已把刚刚内心的交战丢到脑后了，在噗嗤噗嗤的抽插中，Loki到达了欲望的顶峰，他因激烈的性爱忘我地咬上Thor的肩膀，留下一圈深红的牙印。

俯身缠绵了一会儿，Thor逐渐掌握了交合的节奏，也惊奇的发现Loki前面那根竟被操的立了起来。此时的Loki披头散发，不复白日精明能干的模样，活脱脱一副被操丢了魂的模样，但是那能把死人说活的银舌头还在颐指气使地命令他：“Oh……bro……不要……不要磨那里……不可以……”

“这是什么……”Thor结实的大手掐着Loki的大腿根一次又一次重重挺腰，淫水觅觅，水声噗嗤噗嗤，小穴润滑不已，帮助他更好地往里磨弄着发骚的肉穴，隐约间，Thor觉得自己似乎撞开了一处入口。

「我的天，Loki身体里面怎么会有这玩意儿……」

新奇的体验让Thor停下了动作，只顾着操穴导致脑子转不过弯来，百思不得其解，但是缠人的穴肉却不放过他，引诱着他继续探索，Thor试探着往里挤了挤，不料身下的Loki却激烈疯狂地开始挣扎了起来——“啊！！啊啊！……Thor！不！别进去……！”

看着Loki似乎就要被自己操到哭出来的表情，刹那间Thor脑海中浮现起在图书馆中浏览的那几页书本，触摸到真相的瞬间，Thor激动地不住的粗喘。

「靠，这难道就是Omega的生殖腔吗！」

“Loki，别动，让我进去！”

“啊啊……不要！快出去……啊……Thor……别……”

“oh，brother，相信我，你会舒服的……让我进去，我让你舒服……”

“啊啊啊……No！bro！！啊——！！”Loki止不住的疯狂摇头，生殖腔被顶弄太过刺激，让他眼泪汪汪。激动的Thor将他颀长的双腿架在肩膀上，生殖腔也不由自主大开城门，任由粗大的肉棒在腔内横冲直撞，顶进最深处。

“Loki爽吗！你看看你，舒服吗，啊？！叫出来，再叫大声点，让我听听你被操得多舒服！”Thor舞动着壮硕的腰部，用力挤开弟弟淫糜的小穴，狠狠地在生殖腔内抽插低吼。

“啊啊！！啊……！！轻点……Thor……我不行了！！”过度的快感直冲灵魂，Loki只能无力的呜咽着，为什么感觉今晚的Thor和以前很不一样……好粗暴……好…凶……明明也没有喝酒啊……

“我的天，你怎么这么适合被操啊，你是生来就该被我操的吗……”

“呜呜呜，不，我不是……不要了，不要了，Thor，放开我……”在哥哥疯狂的顶弄中，Loki感觉自己的小穴好像被磨得快要着火一般，来自Alpha信息素的吸引却让他生起一股奇特的渴望，那是Omega天性对于爱人的诚服。

“不是什么，不是我的小婊子？我让你嘴硬！我让你不要！”

竟然操进了Loki能怀孕的生殖腔的事实让Thor加粗鼻息，下身跟打着桩似的，一下也不肯退出。

“呜...bro，我不行了...呜...不要了，真的不要了.....”

“骚货！你这个口是心非的小骗子，说不要还夹得这麽紧啊？！又想骗我？”

注意到Loki不断晃动着的阴茎已濒临喷发，Thor一手握了上去，快速地撸动着，拇指也机敏地绕着马眼四周打转挑逗。

“啊——啊！！！Thor！！放开——啊啊啊！！！”

Loki纤长的小腿开始抽搐，但还是被牢牢地固定在Thor的壮腰两侧，顶撞过于凶猛，涎液不由自主地从Loki嘴角流下，最后只能恩恩啊啊地被哥哥的大阴茎送达高潮顶峰。

“呼——这可真他妈爽——！”

Thor从没有试过和男人做爱，但和Loki在一起的感觉却让他感受的前所未有的激情。

「以前没有想过和Loki做爱，是不是亏大了……」

望着Loki因高潮而舒展的纤细腰身，Thor有些懊悔以前对Loki的忽略与戒备。

性爱过后的Loki餍足的躺在Thor的怀里，脸上满是性感的红潮。

Thor温柔地把他抱到床上，给他盖上被子。

“你还没告诉我，你刚刚打算跟我说什么呢。”Loki已经困得有些睁不开眼睛，他这段时间身体很容易疲惫，激烈的床事过后没有马上睡过去已经是在努力打起精神了。

Thor抚摸着Loki柔软的黑发，轻声哄着他：“睡吧，有什么事明天再说。”

在这种情况下，要他怎么对Loki说得出口“分手”这种事情。


	6. 搞什么鬼

第六章

第二天从自己卧室里睁开眼的Thor内心十分平静，他已经接受了自己莫名来到另一个时空的事实。

他的旁边躺着自己的爱人，尽管昨天他还天真的以为自己会努力把这段感情扳正回来，只是没想到仅一天功夫，他就和自己弟弟滚上了床。

Thor撑起脑袋看着依旧熟睡中的Loki。

「Loki睡着不说话的时候，真像童话书里的睡美人。」Thor突然这样想到。

本来被打理的整整齐齐的黑发现在凌乱的铺散开来，精致面皮上坠这长长的睫毛，唇红齿白，闭上眼睡觉的他乖巧得就像是一只小猫，没有了平日里俾睨众生的高傲。

Thor偷偷在Loki脸颊落下一吻，脸上泛着连他自己也察觉不到的甜蜜与爱恋。

如果他也和这个时空里的自己一样，坦率一些，最后和Loki在一起了，是不是就不会发生后面那些糟心事，他们也不会兄弟阋墙，哪怕真的危难出现，他们也能一同面对。

想必这个时空里的自己当初也是费尽心思才把这个小恶魔收服的吧，他做了些什么？

Thor有些为难，他不知道该怎样才能委婉地告诉Loki，他们是兄弟，他们不该这样，他也从没想过和自己弟弟在一起。

可是，他不是这个时空的“Thor”，虽然不知道这个时空里的自己跑哪去了。但他是否能够因为不存在这个时空里的记忆放弃而“自己的”心上人？

Thor用手缓慢划过Loki白嫩的脸蛋，最后落在他的薄唇上，似乎若有所觉，Loki伸出舌头舔了舔他粗糙的手指。温热的触感让Thor仿佛被电了一下，他倏地把手收了回来。

「你怎么能像以前那样丢下Loki，他现在这么乖巧温顺，他没有做错任何事，就这样放弃Loki的话，你也太该死了！」

Thor眼神突然变得坚定起来，他不能再放弃Loki，不管是什么样的原因。以前发生过的那些过错，很大一部分是因为他对Loki的忽略与轻视造成的。

不能让悲剧重演！

尽管他拥有的是另一个时空里的记忆，但那又怎样，这并不妨碍他继续和Loki在一起，去疼爱Loki。他喜欢和Loki接吻的感觉，他享受在Loki身体里的律动。和Loki亲热的感觉太好了，只一晚他就知道，只要有Loki在，自己肯定能快速习惯这样的生活方式。

不过这也不奇怪，在他们神族漫长的岁月当中，Loki和他一起长大，他们或许会吵闹但是总会和好，Loki经常给他失望，又会在最后出其不意的让他惊喜。当Loki从彩虹桥掉下去那一刻，他只懊悔自己没有拉住他，没有及时告诉Loki自己其实并不介意他做过的那些混账事，他只想着能安抚好自己的弟弟。

他们像是对方的另一半，彼此之间最亲密，最难以割舍。

Loki对他有着一些不同寻常的占有欲，他一直知道，但觉得是弟弟的小脾气，所以没有深思。直到Loki死于灭霸手中，Thor细细回想他们以前在一起的时光，才暗自惊醒，他的弟弟是很在乎他的。

Thor起初并不觉得这是爱情，他从头至今都认为，哪怕没有爱情来加强他们之间的关系，他们也会一直缠绕在对方生命里，直至时间带走他们的生命力，让他们一同消逝在岁月河流的尽头。

Loki当初的死对Thor造成了深刻的伤害，但他那时仍有未完的使命，因而只能将悲痛藏在心底，在夜深人静无人知晓的时刻，将伤疤露出来细细舔舐。

这个时空里的“Thor”是alpha，有了性别分化这一层，在对待Loki的事情上，他似乎比自己更敏锐，所以才在Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后，有借口把Loki标记了留在自己身边。

这一瞬间，Thor似乎了然了这个时空中自己的做法。

哪怕没有Malekith的出现，他也会想尽办法把自己弟弟标记的，可能是在那个专门为Loki布置的精美牢房里，可能是在皇宫华丽舒适的雕花大床上，甚至可能在皇宫花园的某个隐秘角落。

Alpha的标记让他们有了更亲密的接触，更深刻的羁绊，“Thor”的内心一定是很满足的。如果他现在对Loki说出真相，和Loki“分手”了，哪一天，他又莫名其妙的离开了这个时空，这个时空里的“Thor”醒来发现自己的爱人已经离去，内心是会有多么愤怒和悲痛？

如果他再也找不回Loki，那么是不是会和自己一样在哀伤与自责中度过无尽的岁月？

这可真是个难题。

明明已经想通了其中的道理，Thor却感到更加为难。他到底不是属于这个时空的灵魂。

战场上挚友们消失的场面历历在目，而现在自己却不自主的离开了本该属于自己的战场，后面该怎么办……他应做的事，应尽的使命，还等着他去完成啊……

现在这里如此美满的一切，在以前的他看来是理所应当的，现在看来，却好像做梦一般不可思议……

就好像偷来的时光……

是要想办法回去，还是留在这里……

“这可，真是个巨大的诱惑……”，轻声叹了口气，Thor俯身亲吻了一下Loki的额头，然后轻手轻脚的起床，整理好自己，推门而去。

在他把这个问题想清楚之前，还是先远离Loki吧，他害怕自己鲁莽的举动会伤害到他敏感脆弱的弟弟。

接下来连着半个月，Thor都在外星战场上征战，甚至拖延时间不愿回到阿斯加德。明面上是忙于公事，只有他知道，自己是在躲避Loki。

这天从战场上回来，回到行宫，Thor正想着去找Odin，没想到迎面走来的正是自己多日来思念却不敢面对的弟弟，Thor下意识闪躲，不料这一举动却暴露了自己的心虚态度。

Loki眯了眯狭长的眼睛，一把上前揪住了Thor的衣服，“你在搞什么鬼？！”


	7. Loki生气

第七章

 

Thor局促的跟着Loki来到书房，这个除了处理必要的公事以外他都不会进来的地方，一般都是Loki待在里面，所以就连布置都充满了Loki的个人风格，书籍也大多是Loki亲自挑选的。

 

从小到大，比起在武斗场和别人打斗发泄无处释放精力，他的弟弟更偏爱窝在书房里看书和专研法术。

 

除了性别分化这一层，和自己时空里的Loki并无二致，桌面上那一套精美的茶具，少了一个杯子，是因为有一次他和Loki吵架的时候，Loki扔向了他的头……不过因为那是Frigga送的，Loki很喜欢，所以才没有让人换下去……一切都对得上号，除了Loki无名指上多了个婚戒……

 

他看着Loki走到那张华丽舒适的座椅坐下，翘起一只腿冷漠地看向他，眼里暗藏不满。明明坐下的Loki比他矮了很多，但他那傲慢的神情和冷酷的气势却给了Thor不小的压迫感。

 

躲不过了，Thor暗叫糟糕。

 

“跑出去那么多天也不回来，怎么，外面很好玩吗？”Loki挑了挑眉，看着眼前这个金毛大个手足无措的模样，竟觉得有些好笑。

 

“还…还行……”不敢看弟弟。

 

“有我好玩吗？”

 

“当然没有，”Thor不假思索地回答完才发现自己又被耍弄了，“不是……Loki，我不是……”oh，这个小机灵鬼。

 

Loki突然狡黠的表情就像平日里爱理不理人的高贵黑猫，轻轻挠了一下他的心，让他有种俯身下去一亲芳泽的冲动。

 

但没等Thor行动，Loki又收起了玩笑的表情。

 

“现在，你可以说说你一直躲着我的原因了吧？”一躲就是半个月，停留在战场上久久不归，做得那么明显，当他是傻子吗？

 

要坦白了吗。

 

该来的还是要来啊。

 

“呼——”Thor吐了一口气，决定跟Loki交代清楚：“是这样的，弟弟……”

 

Thor言简意赅的把自己世界情况告诉了Loki。在他所处的时空发生的事情，Frigga的死亡，Loki对Odin做的事情，阿斯加德的没落，他们乘坐飞船离开时遭受到灭霸的攻击，Loki使的计谋在强大的武力面前却无法成功，最终害死了自己。

 

直至，最后那一场战役的失败，意识的涣散，睁开眼后一切都宛若梦境。

 

 

 

 

Loki低下头静静不语，似乎在思考着Thor说的话的真实性，然而Thor接下来说的话，却让他下意识地把Thor之前告诉他的“真相”全部推翻，觉得Thor是在把他当傻子耍。

 

只听见Thor犹豫地开口：“在我们那个时空，不存在alpha和Omega的分化，我们只分男女，我也没有标记过你。Loki，我一直把你当弟弟看待。在这边醒来之后，我不知道该如何与你相处，我想着或许暂时的分开，能够让我先冷静下来思考我们的关系……”

 

这他妈算是什么借口！

 

Loki一把抄起身边的大肚搪瓷花瓶朝Thor扔了过去，Thor伸手挡了一下，让花瓶摔落在地，四分五裂，布了一地的花瓶碎片。

 

 

 

 

Loki眼里蕴含着熊熊燃烧的怒火和对Thor浓浓的失望。

 

“你知道你在说什么吗！”Loki严厉地质问他。

 

“Loki……”Thor张开口，却无力辩解，他确实是来另一个时空的灵魂。

 

“你以为你现在是谁，我现在是谁，你做了一个莫名其妙的梦，然后告诉我你从没有和我结合过？难道我身上的标记是被狗啃的吗？！当初是你强行把我标记了，不然我早就嫁到另一个神域，说不定还成了那边的王，你现在才想把我甩掉，还找了个这么烂的理由？你们Odinson家的人简直就是无赖！”

 

“不是的Loki！”Thor气急败坏地想要解释，又被Loki打断。

 

“什么不是！我看你是根本没搞清楚现在的情况！”Loki倏地站了起来，过猛的动作让他感到脑袋一昏，两眼发黑，只能用手扶着把手稳住身体。

 

Loki为自己感到悲哀。

 

这个四肢发达头脑简单的傻大个，总是随心所欲地做自己想做的事，当初联姻已定，他本来抱着有机会到另一个陌生的国度重建自己势力的希望，想要离开阿斯加德。可是这个梦却被Thor无情的打破，他当着众人的面宣告自己把领养来的弟弟标记了，就像一只蛮横的雄狮在吼叫着霸占领土，别人还在为他愚蠢可恨的举动拍手叫好。

 

而自己，只能眼睁睁看着机会再一次溜走。

 

终于，当自己决定好好和Thor生活下去，并将为他诞下第二个子嗣的时候，他却来告诉自己，他玩腻了，他想走。

 

哪有这么好的事情！

 

Thor现在可不是以前那个可以不用在乎身后烂摊子的阿斯加德大王子，他是一个君主，他必须要为自己的行为承担责任！

 

“我可不是你以前交往过的那些乱七八糟的Omega，我是你的弟弟，现在还是阿斯加德的王后，我千辛万苦为你孕育了子嗣，你却想和我离婚，门都没有！除非你死了，让Fenrir继承皇位吧！”Loki恶毒地说出对Thor的诅咒。

 

Thor没想到Loki的反应会这么大，他明明是在征求Loki的意见，毕竟他到底不是与Loki真正共处的Thor，现在的他并不拥有那些与Loki相爱的美好记忆，如果继续和Loki在一起，他也担心会不会在不经意间伤害到Loki。

 

但是Loki的回应却让他十分沮丧。

 

“皇位，皇位，你难道就是为了皇位才和我结婚的吗！”Thor怒言脱口而出，而下一秒他就后悔了。

 

Loki精致的面具开始破碎，脸上掩不住的伤感，果然，这个人从来就没有理解过他。

 

“不是的Loki，我不是那个意思……”

 

Thor慌乱了起来，他果然把事情搞砸了，为什么一遇上Loki的事他就没办法冷静下来呢？

 

诚然，

 

Loki确实渴望过皇位，但他有千百种方法去达成目标，委身于人下绝对是最低级的那个，他在另一个时空不就成功的坐上过皇位一段时间吗？如果不是他太得意忘形露出马脚，自己还不一定会发现。

 

他是那么善于心计的人，眨眼间就能想出无数个精灵古怪的法子去对付别人，他何必委屈自己雌伏他人呢。

 

“是啊……我就是…为了皇位啊。”Loki压抑着愤怒，咬着牙一步步走上前，趁着Thor怔楞的瞬间，把匕首捅进了他的身体，又狠狠地拔了出来。

 

鲜红的血液洒在地上，却不能浇息Loki的怒火。

 

他已经很久没有这样对Thor下狠手了。

 

为什么这样做完，却没有让他感到开心。

 

平日静如湖水的绿眸之中翻起滔天巨浪，Loki撇过头没有再去看Thor脸上的神色，失望地离开了书房。


	8. 酒馆喝酒

第八章

不管是哪个世界的loki，生气的时候，报复他的方法都是一样的，明明只有手指长的匕首，捅进去还只有三分之一，摆的阵势却像拿了把40米的大刀，事后还要吩咐侍从把医官叫来，这可真是太让雷神本神丢脸了。

看到医官揶揄的笑容，Thor只能假装看窗外风景：“我不小心撞上的，Loki老是把刀乱放。”

“王后殿下一向很有分寸，伤口没什么问题，已经处理好了，应该明天就会痊愈。”

医官熟门熟路地给Thor包扎了伤口，千百年这种雷声大雨点小的伤都是两兄弟玩闹出来的，别说Thor，下面的侍者也早就习惯两人之间的不一样的情趣。

在接受了医师的治疗后，Thor失魂落魄地离开皇宫，找到他的小伙伴们。

终于可以和他们一起痛饮美酒了，只是没想到是在这种情况下。大口的喝着阿斯加德特产的烈酒，辛辣的味道划过喉咙，一直烧到胃里，真会怀念这种刺激的感觉啊。

“Another！”喝完之后，Thor把酒杯往地上一摔，真痛快！

看Thor一杯接一杯，脸色不对劲，平日里标志性爽朗的笑声也没了，Volstagg关切的问他：“怎么了，Thor，你和Loki又吵架了？”

“你怎么知道？”Volstagg的快速反应让Thor奇怪了。他们刚吵完架，这家伙怎么这么快收到消息？

“这还用猜吗，你会这么烦躁，只有两种情况，一是还是王子的时候你犯错被Odin责骂，二就是结婚后你被Loki，呃，你和Loki吵架。”后者出现的次数明显比前者多多了，Fandral嘴下留情，没直说结婚后的Thor在弟弟面前经常怂得一批。

婚后的自己怎么这么虚，一点面子都不要的吗？

Thor无力扶额，不过这不是现在该纠结的事情，先想想怎么解决燃眉之急。

Thor叹了口气，担心他们像Loki一样无法接受灵魂转换的说法，于是换了个方式把事情告诉了他们。

“你的意思是，你拥有了不属于这个时空的记忆，而那个时空里，你从来没有和Loki结合过？”Volstagg不知道想到些什么，努力地在忍笑，这让他像个小山一样巨大的身体震动得十分厉害，“哈哈哈，那我可真是要恭喜你了，没有受到Loki婚后的摧残。”

Thor白了他一眼，等他说完后面发生的事，就不知道这家伙还能不能笑得出来，比起后面的灾难，这个时空里能够和Loki生活在一起，哪怕偶尔会被他“欺负”，已经像是在天堂般幸福的生活了。

随着他把Loki夺位，放逐Odin之后的事情向他们娓娓道来，3人的神色也逐渐变得凝重。

“这可真像是Loki被逼急了做得出来的事情。”Volstagg摊开手，皱起眉头，他可是在诡计之神手下吃过不少亏。

Hogun则是非常意外：“你说在另一个时空里的阿斯加德覆灭了？因为Hela？”

Thor苦笑，“是啊，Hela拥有着至尊神力，真的很强大，我们靠着暮光之剑和永恒之火，用打败Surtur后剩下的头盔，召唤出Surtur，才能够在最后以同归于尽的方式毁掉了Hela，只可惜，这个办法也毁掉了阿斯加德。”

Fandral挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，想到两个时空的差异，倍感新鲜：“原来你们在另一个时空的关系这么糟糕，但是在这边，Hela和Loki的关系倒是挺好的呀，你们婚礼的时候她还来参加了。”

Volstagg坏笑：“准确的说是Hela对Loki挺感兴趣的，她是个很厉害的alpha，之前还想过把Loki带回去当自己的Omega呢。”

“？？？！！！”感情在这边，Hela当过他情敌来着？

幸好Loki选择了他，不然能不能抢得过Hela还真是难讲。

“Thor，你现在是记忆错乱了吗？”Fandral好奇的东张西望，看上去挺正常的啊，人没傻啊。

白了眼看热闹的Fandral ，Thor肯定地摇头，“不，我能分清楚。”

因为他根本没有融合这个时空的记忆，目前他所了解的信息，也仅限于他醒来之后从别人口中得知的，和脑海中偶尔闪过一些不属于自己的记忆片段，哪怕真实，他也清楚这是自己从未亲身经历过的。

“Thor，我觉得可能是你没有把事情跟Loki讲清楚，就算你拥有了另一个时空的记忆，你真的要为此离开他吗？”看了半天，Hogun抓到了症结所在，一语点醒了梦中人。

“当然不，我只是觉得应该把这件事情告诉Loki。”Thor看傻子一样看着Hogun，他怎么舍得离开Loki，Loki不仅是他弟弟，现在还是他的爱人，有必要知道他的情况。

“那怎么听你说Loki的反应，像是他以为你要离婚了呢？”Hogun继续插刀。

“我绝对没有那个意思！”Thor慌张的表示，这才是他担心的事情啊，Loki知道了自己不是“原装”的Thor后，会不会生气去做坏事，这种前科真是不要太多，他害怕再次失去Loki。“我就是跟Loki说，我们要不要先分开，好好想想下一步要怎么做，我怎么会轻易就和他离婚呢？”

 

哦豁，完蛋。

 

仙宫三勇士不约而同对视一眼，果然不管是不是多了一段记忆，只要面对Loki，平日里睿智的君主就会变成情商低的傻大个。

“Thor，你觉得听在Loki耳朵里，分开，和分手，有什么区别吗。”Volstagg拍了拍Thor地肩膀以示宽慰，好自为之吧兄弟。

Hogun 赞同：“我们都知道，你是Thor，你不会伤害我们，不会伤害阿斯加德，就够了，但这些对于Loki来说可不够，你是他的alpha，如果他误会了你要解除你们的婚姻，影响可不一般小。”

“不怪Loki反应这么大，毕竟他怀孕了，你们知道的，孕夫的脾气总是会比较差，前两天还看见有个家伙被他家Omega打得头破血流呢。”Fandral耸耸肩，抓起颗鲜美多汁的樱桃丢进嘴里，口齿不清地说着，语气中表示着无奈，Omega嘛，是要迁就一点的啦。

我不知道啊！！

Thor懵了，“Loki怀孕了？！什么时候的事？！”

“也就今天上午才传出来的吧，我三姑的侄子的朋友的二姨的女儿就在宫里当差啊，是医师的助手，她说的。”Fandral淡定的喝了口酒，却发现身边突然都安静了下来，Thor正死死地盯着他，一脸不敢相信。

“呃，你不知道吗？你们今天下午不是吵架了吗，我还以为Loki告诉你了呢。”

他要是知道Loki怀孕了！！哪里还敢跟他吵啊！！！

Thor崩溃。


	9. 花园和解

第九章

 

“面对怀孕的Omega，就要做到打不还手，骂不还口！Thor，你能不能做到！”

 

“能！”

 

“好，去吧，回家给Loki揍一顿就没事了！”

 

“？？？”

 

在朋友们放肆地笑声中，Thor无奈地叹了口气离开酒馆，没好意思说Loki已经捅了他一刀了。和朋友们畅聊了一番，没有注意时间，走出酒馆的时候已是黄昏时分。

 

被霞光染红的云朵挂在天际，浓厚的万丈霞光将整个阿斯加德渲染得金碧辉煌，热情奔放。街道上满是阿斯加德子民的喧闹声，让人感受到这个国度的欣欣向荣与淳朴民风。

 

Thor看着这熟悉的一切，怀念又感慨，这就是他一直热爱的阿斯加德，也是最希望他一直存留的样子，与梦中千百次回想起那般生机勃勃，别无二致。

 

一对手牵着手的小情侣在嬉笑中路过酒馆门口，不小心撞到了刚走出门的Thor，两人看清是阿斯加德之王，不由得神色紧张，着急地行了个礼，连说抱歉。

 

Thor摆手笑了笑意示自己没什么事，让他们赶紧去玩吧。两人舒了口气，赶紧准备离开，正当青春年少的小女生偷偷瞄了几眼高大英俊的Thor，不由得红了脸颊捂嘴偷笑，没想到能这么近距离接触王呢！

 

女孩手指上带着一个精美的戒指，举起手时，上面的粉色钻石在阳光的折射下正熠熠生辉，Thor不由得眯了眯眼，蓦地有些神色涣散，脑海中划过一个熟悉的片段：

 

——Loki，你觉得这个戒指怎么样？Tony说，这是他集团下属首饰店里推出的最新款钻戒。

 

——哼，不过是中庭蝼蚁的小玩意儿，比我的权戒也差远了吧。

 

——你知道在中庭，钻戒意味着什么吗？他和权戒象征的意义可是完全不一样呢。

 

——哦？什么意思？

 

——在中庭，钻戒表示着对爱情的忠贞。当相爱的两个人结婚时带上钻戒，意味着，对方能够用这把钥匙，打开另一半的心灵之锁。把婚戒戴在无名指上，与心脏相连，证明两人心心相印。

 

说着，Thor拉起另一人的手，想要把戒指给他带上去。可惜对方冷哼一声，把手缩了回去。

 

——谁跟你心心相印，你这钻戒要给谁啊，sif？还是那个中庭女人？

 

——当然不是，你明知道我要把它送给谁！你可真是个忘恩负义的小坏蛋，你不想想你今天早上是从谁的床上起来的。

 

——谁知道你呢，还有，你搞清楚，我是从我自己的床上起来的，至于昨晚是谁撬开门溜进我的房间，呵，自己心里有点数。

 

场景终止，他却不记得自己到底有没有把那个钻石戒指给另一个人带上。

 

一闪而过的记忆片段快得让Thor难以抓住，他拍了拍自己的脑袋，决定还是赶紧回宫里找Loki解释清楚，他不能想象Loki如果生气的话，又会做出什么坏事来。

 

赶回宫殿的Thor急得满头大汗，四处寻找Loki的身影。没有看到满地狼藉，心里莫名有些欣慰。弟弟长大了，不会乱发脾气了。

 

被侍从告知王后正带着小王子在花园练习法术，Thor匆匆赶到花园。入目是Loki引领着Fenrir在施展法术，画面温馨动人，走近一点听到他们之间的对话，不禁让Thor会心一笑。

 

“Fenrir，你集中注意力，念daddy刚刚告诉你的法术，把这根树枝变成一条小蛇。”

 

“为什么要变成小蛇呢？变成蝴蝶不可以吗？”可爱的Fenrir鼓着圆嘟嘟的包子脸，小手拿着树枝在空中生疏地比划着。

 

“因为你父王喜欢蛇啊。”

 

“哦~~~真的吗！”听到Loki的回答，Fenrir兴趣突然高涨，眼中神采更甚。

 

Thor摸了摸金色的长发，一下子竟不知道该如何插入他们的对话，只能干巴巴的说到：“是啊，你daddy8岁就学会变成小蛇来吓，不是，逗我。”

 

“Father！”Fenrir像个小炮弹一样冲向Thor，Thor爽朗的笑着，一把把他举高朝天上扔了扔再抱到怀里。Fenrir激动地嗷嗷大叫。

 

相比之下，Loki要淡定地多，就好像下午捅了Thor一刀的人不是他一样，“把小王子带回屋里去。”他吩咐旁边的侍从。

 

“是。”

 

“小王子，跟Eudora回房间睡觉吧。”侍女给Thor低眉半蹲行了个礼，冲Fenrir轻声说道。

 

Fenrir不满地嘟了嘟嘴，依依不舍地从Thor怀里下来，他已经好久没见到自己父亲了。

 

“Father，你明天会来找Fenrir玩吗？”小天使眨巴着眼睛期待的看着他。

 

“会的，明天我一定会来找你的。”Thor心都软了。

 

Thor还没有习惯自己身为阿斯加德帝王，Loki丈夫的身份，自然也在躲避Loki的时候，忽略了作为Fenrir父亲自己该做的事。

 

Thor感到愧疚。

 

虽然他从未想象过拥有一个孩子会是什么样子，他从不耽于原始的肌肤之乐，漫长的寿命也让他不成考虑血脉的延续，毕竟Odin也是年岁不小了才有的他。只是当一个鲜活的小生命出现在他面前的时候，他能真实感受到那种为人父的自豪与骄傲。然而，自诩爱民如子的他，在自己的孩子面前，却没有尽到做父亲的责任。

 

Thor目送着小家伙被侍女牵着离开，直至他们行至转角处再也看不见身影，才收回目光。

 

此时，Loki在黑色的庭院中伫立着，温和如水的月色将他称得分外美丽优雅，“你又想来和我说些什么乱七八糟的话，我劝你还是过一过脑子再说出来。”

 

Thor愧疚地望着Loki，“对不起Loki，是我不好，我不知道你刚怀了孩子，口不择言……”还没想好解决方法，一冲动就把这件事说了出来……幸好Loki没被气坏。

 

“你知道了？”Loki不自觉摸了摸仍一片平坦的小腹。

 

“对，今天下午Fandral告诉我的。”Thor伸出手想去触碰Loki，又悻悻地放下。

 

“好吧，都怪你又气我，不然这个消息应该我告诉你的。”Loki无奈地摊开手，加重失望的语气。

 

Thor表情凝固，十分丧气，“Sorry，Loki……”

 

“傻瓜。”Loki露出得逞的笑容，走上前靠在Thor的胸膛，“现在我可是有身孕的人了，要是再气我，我就和妈妈告状，让她亲自教训你。”得益于已经习惯了这家伙的冲动行事，这次也只当他是在外忙得不着家才编了个谎言戏弄自己，Loki已经调整好心情，语气恢复了吵架前的亲昵，还带着一丝小得意。

 

Thor自然而然地环住Loki的腰，将他拥入怀中，握住Loki攀上他胸膛的手，白皙纤长的手骨节分明，无名指上一颗来自中庭的钻戒在月光下反射出柔和的光芒。

 

轻轻在柔软的指腹落下一吻，Thor心中感叹，Loki能这般乖顺的躺在自己怀里，这事放以前可是想都不敢想啊。

 

“抱我进去吧，我累了。”Loki抽出手搂上Thor的脖子，把头埋进Thor的肩膀，温柔地向爱人发号施令。

 

“遵命，我的王后殿下。”将Loki打横抱起，Thor平稳地抬起脚向宫殿中走去。


	10. 闪电宫

第十章

 

Loki换上墨绿色的丝绸外袍，斜斜地躺在柔软的沙发上，哪怕Omega的身体十分适宜受孕，但再次怀孕还是把他的精力耗掉不少，尽管食欲比以前更好，吃得更多，也很难弥补被孩子快速吸收掉的营养。

 

Thor惴惴不安的看着满脸写着疲惫的Loki，不知如何是好，他很少见到这样脆弱的Loki。以前的Loki善于隐藏，不会轻易地把自己虚弱的一面展露给别人。但不知道是不是因为在这个时空，他有了Loki丈夫这一层身份，所以能看到更多面不一样的Loki。Thor轻叹着摸上Loki的头，手指撩拨着随意披散在他肩头的黑发，上面还沾染了Omega细微的香气。

 

总是这样，哪怕他知道在这诱人的脆弱下有着致命的危险，哪怕他知道他的弟弟是一条善于迷惑人心的毒蛇，他也甘之若饴。

 

“Thor，你去把阳台小茶几上边的酒拿过来吧。”Loki抬头望了他一眼。

 

“好，”Thor闻言向阳台走去，走了两步又回过头来，一脸不认同，“Loki，你怀孕了，怎么能喝酒呢？”

 

Loki冲他咧嘴一笑，目光纯粹，“是妈妈给我准备的，说喝了对身体有好处。”

 

Thor拿起精致的酒瓶，打开盖子闻了闻，酒香扑鼻，是瓶好酒。Thor像个要不到糖吃的孩子一样假装抱怨，“好酒，果然妈妈还是最疼你了，好东西都往你这儿送。”

 

Loki笑着接过酒，倒在两个高脚酒杯上，递了一杯给Thor，“Thor，cheers~”

 

“cheers！”Thor拿起酒杯就往嘴边送去，完全没注意到乖张的弟弟只是拿着酒杯虚虚地靠在嘴边抿了抿，喉咙都没有滑动。

 

“好！好酒！”浓郁醇厚的美酒，不像烈酒那般火辣，像丝绸般顺滑，带着回味无穷的味道缭绕唇齿之间。

 

“那就再喝一杯吧。”Loki拿着酒瓶又往Thor杯里倒了一杯酒。

 

“Loki，你真好。”Thor酣足的眯起双眼，没忍住往Loki绯红的脸上亲了一口。

 

Loki摇晃着高脚酒杯，看着一杯接一杯，眼神已变得迷离恍惚的Thor，思绪飘回今天和Thor吵架完冲动离开后——

 

彩虹桥

 

“Heimdall，帮我找个人，哦不，帮我找个灵魂。”

 

“谁？”Heimdall目不斜视望着前方，对于Loki的到来不假辞色。

 

“Thor，我的丈夫Thor，帮我看看Thor的灵魂现在在何处。”如果那家伙真的是来自另一个地方，那属于Thor的真正的灵魂呢？

 

……我当然知道Thor是你的丈夫，我还去参加过你们的结婚典礼。Heimdall腹诽。

 

“他正在Vidar的酒馆和Fandral他们一起喝酒。”金色的眸子流光转动，虽然觉得Loki是来找茬的，Heimdall还是如实地回答了他的问题。

 

“那这半个月他都在哪？”

 

“外星战场上……”不是今天上午才回来吗，还跟他打了个招呼。Heimdall撇了一眼看起来有些焦虑的Loki，感到有些莫名其妙。这小两口又在玩什么花样。

 

“是这样吗？你确定他的灵魂还在他的身体里？”

 

闻言，Heimdall身体不由僵了一下，脸上浮现愠色，“当然，王后殿下。”

 

“那他说他的灵魂不属于这儿……是什么意思……”

 

Heimdall忍住了没翻个白眼，只怕下一秒Loki问出“Thor的魂落在哪个狐狸精身上了”这种问题，想他堂堂阿斯加德守护者，感应之敏锐，能看到和听到发生在阿斯加尔德或者九界之内的所有事情，但是用来“捉奸”，是不是太大材小用了？

 

“Heimdall，你有没有遇见过这样一种情况，两个人一模一样的人，突然有一天灵魂交换了……”

 

“双生子？”

 

“不……这个世界上，会不会存在两个一样的人……比如，会不会有两个Thor……”Loki犹豫着询问。

 

“不可能，王后殿下，请不要再戏弄我了。”Heimdall口吻坚定，直言，“哪怕我是能眼视万物和耳听一切的仙宫守护哨兵，在我漫长的生命中，也从未遇到过这种荒谬的事情，况且，王这段时间一直努力维护着九界和平，请你也安心处理阿斯加德内政吧。”

 

意思是Thor一直很安分，不安分的是你。

 

fuck！

 

意会Heimdall的暗示，Loki只得张口吃了这个哑巴亏，“我知道了。”Loki冷哼一声，转身离开，该死的，真被那家伙耍了一顿！这笔账，他记住了，晚上回来Thor就知错。

 

 

 

把视线移回眼前这个醉醺醺的傻大个身上，神的体质自然没那么容易喝醉，除非他是自己想醉，或者，喝的酒里加了什么。

 

将附在酒瓶上大大小小的十几个魔法去掉，本来还流光溢彩的美酒，色彩渐渐黯淡，变回普通的酒水。

 

“Thor，我们回床上睡觉好不好，”Loki附身在Thor耳边轻轻呵气，灵活的银舌头在Thor的耳洞中转动抽(插，“brother…I wantyou…”

 

Thor只觉得自己全身的毛孔都要炸开了，眼前一切都变得朦朦胧胧，Loki叫他干什么他就干什么，身体仿佛不受自己控制般在行动。

 

然后，他就被推倒在床上。


	11. 遭受惩罚

第十一章

Thor觉得他的体内有一股邪火在燃烧，烧得他浑身发热，下体更是胀得发痛，他想伸手去舒缓自己的欲望，却发现双手用粗重的铁链拷在床头。

“oh，我的天，这是怎么回事。”Thor双眼通红，使了点劲却没有挣脱这个铁链，好吧，他现在头还是晕晕的，也使不上多大劲。

显然，有人想给他一个教训，而这个人，最大的可能就是现在柔若无骨的靠在他身上的Loki。

这个爱使坏的小混蛋。

看到Thor清醒了一点，Loki伸出纤长的手指点了点他的唇，然后顺着向下在喉结处画了个圈，来到胸口，Thor能明显感受到那冰凉的触感，和阿斯加德人温暖的体温不太一样，在知道自己身世后，Loki也慢慢展露属于约盾海姆人的特质。

此刻肌肤相触，就好像冰块丢进沸水一样，除了情欲如蒸腾的白雾般上升，不留点滴痕迹，Thor只想要更多，想要将这块冰融化。

Loki的手指经过像石头一样坚硬的八块腹肌，直接握上Thor的硬挺，柱身上青筋凸显，已经有薄薄的液体从龟头中渗出，oh，可怜的Thor，Loki嘴角含笑，狡黠地望着脸上大写着欲求不满的哥哥，眼里都是奸计得逞的笑意。

“嘶——”这回再不明白发生了什么，他就白跟Loki度过这千年岁月了，他就说怎么今晚的Loki这么好说话，原来是在这等着他，“Loki，别这样，放开我。”

“Thor，你知道我今天有多丢人吗，因为你那可笑的谎言，我居然跑去跟Heimdall求证，我真的，好，生，气，啊。”自己被称为诡计之神，居然被这个胸大无脑的家伙戏耍，手下一个用力，粗长的柱身被紧握了一下。

“疼疼疼，Loki，别，我错了，我真的错了。”下体的疼痛让Thor更加清醒过来，“我，我真的没有骗你。”

“真是，不知悔改。”丝滑的墨绿外袍从细滑的肌肤上滑落， Loki迈开长腿跨坐在Thor身上，边与他交换着湿热缠绵的吻，边用手蹂躏着Thor壮硕的胸肌。

每一分的挑逗都落在痒处，Loki偏凉的体温让他燃烧着的身体感到舒服不已，但是最需要安慰的地方却迟迟得不到Loki殿下的临幸。

空气中弥漫着甜腻的香味，Thor已经很熟悉这个味道了，上一次他在摸上Loki后颈时，就触发了这股香味。但是比起上次弱小甜美的Loki，现在那张从小漂亮到大的脸上，带着骄傲自满的表情，就像Thor一直都很喜欢的绿巴曼蛇，纤细，美丽，危险。

Thor不得不承认，Omega的信息素真是世界上最好的催情剂，虽然不用催情剂，他也已经对Loki硬得发痛了。 他不想再忍下去了。 砰地一声，那坚硬的锁链在Loki惊讶地目光中被Thor利索地扯断。

看到Loki脸上挂着不敢相信的表情，Thor内心暗自发笑，这个可怜的小家伙，在战场厮杀的经历，比起他还是太少了。至少这个Loki肯定没看过他对抗苏特尔特的场景，不然他不会以为用这样的链子就能将他困住。

“Loki，你是想和我玩小时候官兵与强盗的游戏吗？”Thor赤红着双眼直起身来，手指插入那个早已开始分泌液体的穴口，都湿成这样了，还能忍，看来Loki也是有够生气的。

“不，brother……”瞧瞧，一见情形不对，这个小家伙马上就露出小白兔般乖巧委屈的表情，但是别想他会放过已经送到嘴边的猎物。

“Loki，可以吗？你刚刚怀孕，我可以进去吗？”尽管情欲涌动，Thor还是强忍着闯进那紧致的肉穴的冲动，只用粗粝的手指在嫩滑的肉壁摩挲着。

“嗯…没，没关系，宝宝很健康……啊~别摸了~Thor，我想要你……”Thor对他后穴的玩弄，对他胸前两个挺立的小肉粒的揉捏，还有身上散发的alpha的信息素味道，无一不在引诱着他。

太过分了，太过分了这家伙。

“Thor，给我……我受不了了……”酸痒的后穴一下一下收缩着，伴着在里面抠挖的手指，吐出大量粘液。感受到Loki的语调中带着委屈的鼻音，Thor喘息着将臀肉掰扯开来，迫不及待地冲了进去。

淫荡响亮的水声在宽阔的宫殿内滋滋回响，Thor不知疲惫的撞击着Loki雪白的臀瓣，饱满的臀肉已经变得殷红一片。

“呜……大肉棒好粗，不要，不要这么大力……”

“又口是心非，Loki，你该诚实一点。”

“不是，我不是……啊…啊啊……Thor，我受不了了……”爱人一次次用力的抽插，扯出了殷红的肠肉，每一次都暴露在空气中，稍有细微的气流拂过，都让Loki又痒又麻，挠心挠肺。

Loki快要被Thor操哭了，他无力地示弱，向身上的人哀求哭泣：“别操了…我不行……brother，求你……呜呜……停一下好不好…….嗯啊……求你……不行了……不能再操了……”

“怎么不能，Loki，你看你湿的，这么多水，停下来怎么堵得住啊。”Thor整个人压制着Loki，力度不改。

Loki深刻感受到自己此刻的弱小无助，低估了Thor的实力，让他受到了猛烈地反击，今晚本该是他的主场的。然而，那根火热粗大的阴茎在他紧致的小穴中猛力抽插，越操越深，直至腔口。半个月不见，他对Thor的想念，直接体现在那潺潺流水的小穴中。

“太深了Thor，啊，啊啊啊……太深了……不……”嘴里说着拒绝的话语，手却环上Thor结实的臂膀不肯放开，不知餍足的后穴更是兴奋地吮吸着那根有力的肉棒。

感受到到Loki的回应，Thor兴奋极了，酒精在血液中燃烧，他熟门熟路地操入Loki的生殖腔中，兴致高涨：“Loki，Loki，Loki，你是我的，说，你是我的。”

Loki的腿被压得紧贴在腰旁，门户大开，享受着爱人有力的撞击。Loki呜咽点头：“我是你的……Thor……我当然是你的，嗯啊……轻一点……我不行了……真的不行了……”

听到满意的答案，Thor越发激动，他的阴茎在Loki体内猛地胀大，狠狠地顶弄着生殖腔内壁，感受到Loki急促的呼吸声，他愈发用力，用龟头摩擦着Loki的生殖腔内壁，低吼：“brother，我要你被我操射出来。”

感受着内壁剧烈的酸软，伴随的极致的高潮，Loki的大脑一片空白：“啊啊啊——Thor！不，不可以。”

如同垂死挣扎的天鹅一般，Loki拼命扬起头颅，露出白皙脆弱的颈部，身前跳动着的阴茎射出白色的浊液。

看着Loki抽抽噎噎地射了出来，Thor也终于满意的在Loki生殖腔内喷出一股股热流。在射精之际，Thor不失时的在里面顶弄了几下，最后心满意足地趴在Loki身上，喘着粗气说：“Loki，我爱你。”

不该是这样的，Loki愤愤地拍了Thor胸口几巴掌表达自己的不满，又被人紧紧搂入了怀里。


	12. 外使来访

第十二章

第二天一早，Thor睁开眼，入目就是蜷缩在他怀里的Loki，乌黑的发丝像绸缎一般顺滑发亮，几缕凌乱的头发调皮的落在Loki脸上，曦光透过窗户，轻轻的洒在他的身上，为本就白皙的人渡上一层朦胧的光晕，如梦如幻，颇不真实。Thor有点犹豫地、缓慢地贴了过去，目光闪烁，从Loki挺立的鼻子，滑到那殷红的唇瓣上。然后小心翼翼地，在他脸蛋上落下亲昵一吻。

“唔。”感受到呼在脸上炙热的呼吸，Loki纤长浓密的睫毛颤抖了几下，软软地眨了眨眼睛，终于把视线聚焦在眼前这个偷亲他的金发神祗身上。

“早，Thor。”刚睡醒的Loki声音眼角泛红，声音软绵绵的，眉眼弯弯的回了Thor一个吻。

“早，Loki。”没抵住弟弟勾人的笑颜，Thor一把将人搂过，埋在颈间深吸一口弟弟身上散发着的淡淡香气，真好，是真实的Loki。

“好了，起来吧。”软弱无骨的手自然而然地滑上Thor的后脑，随意呼噜了几下，像是在安抚一只金毛狮子，恪守本分的王后殿下表示，虽然跟爱人厮混真的很棒，但公事也是非常重要的呢。

越过Thor下床起身，Loki穿戴好衣物，怡然地在镜前梳洗着自己，“你处理完御前会议，就自己去找Fenrir玩吧，我要先接待一下外星访客。”

“外星访客，谁？”

“宇宙长老，萨卡星统治者，Grandmaster。”

“Grandmaster？那个疯子？他不好好呆在他的垃圾星，跑到阿斯加德做什么？”Thor惊疑不定地坐起身来。

不会是为了Loki来的吧？！

他就知道！在萨卡和Loki相遇的时候，那个奇怪的家伙落在Loki身上暧昧的目光，那种不轨的意图，让人一目了然。那是狩猎者的眼神，就像在看盘中餐一样，只是那只被盯上的小鹿并没有察觉其中暗含的隐喻，或者说他知道，可是为了在那邪祟混乱的国度中生存，他不得不和人虚与委蛇。然而不管是哪一种，都急得Thor想杀人。

“他说这是他的生日旅行，顺便还跟阿斯加德做了几笔不错的买卖，你知道的，活了不知道几千万年的老家伙，总是有一些好东西值得交易。”

“他除了禁锢着一班奴隶，让他们像猴子一样为自己表演之外，居然还会和别的国度建立外交吗？”想到那段被“奴役”的时光，Thor不禁怒从心起，如果可以，他一点，一点点都不想再见到那个身上打翻了色彩盘的疯子。

闻言，Loki不满地转过身双手抱胸盯着他：“你这是在质疑我对阿斯加德的外交事务处理吗？”

“当然不。”

“我知道，你还在气当初我为了逃婚，怀着Fenrir跑到萨卡星躲你的事，可你还是赢得了冠军之战把我顺利带回来了不是吗？”

还有这事？

“万一我赢不了呢？”一些沉寂在脑海中的记忆蓦地被挖出，只是那个巨大的绿家伙变成了另一个无畏的强者。

“我永远相信我的哥哥能够在绝地反败为胜。”Loki乖巧地眨了眨眼，内心却是另一番心思，当时的他，确实是想着躲开Thor到那个鱼龙混杂的星球上想办法落掉孩子。只是没想到Thor这么快就追了过来，还参加了Grandmaster的赌战，胜者的奖品是他。

“那个Grandmaster，绝对是在觊觎你！不行，我要和你一起去！”越想越气，Thor赶紧跑到Loki身后将他环抱住，不甘寂寞地宣誓主权。

“好吧好吧，”Loki眉眼带笑，抬头亲了一口Thor，“你这个醋坛子。”

 

“很高兴见到你，尊贵的王后殿下。”一走进恢弘壮丽的阿斯加德金殿，宗师就朝Loki方向走去，弯腰执起他的手，在手背上轻飘飘地落下一个吻。

忍住忍住，这只是个对王后的吻手礼。Thor坐在磅礴大气的皇位上，两只手不由自主地交叉握在一起微微颤抖，强忍着不召唤闪电将面前不顺眼的人劈成灰烬。

“好久不见，Grandmaster，祝你生日快乐，行程遥远辛苦你了。”Loki挂着招牌笑脸，笑意盈盈地问候着对方。

“咳咳咳！！！”Thor咳得好大声，把众人眼光吸引过来 ，怎么回事，坐在皇位上的是他好吗！

“Oh，Sparkles，你也在这里。”Grandmaster假装讶异地侧头望着Thor，“Dear Loki，你还没把这个alpha甩掉吗？”

又来了，就是这淫邪下作的目光，盯着他的Loki不放。

“嘿，Loki是我的Omega，你就不要妄想了。”

“美人总是有更多更好的选择。”说着这话，宗师又向Loki望去。Loki不动声色地忘向别处，避开对方的眼光，假装听不懂宗师话里话外的暗示。

Thor翻了个白眼，抬头望到穹顶上精美绝伦的壁画，突然想到一个身骑白马，手持龙牙剑，威风凛凛的女人，眼睛一亮，“Grandmaster，冒昧问一句，你手下的142号拾荒者，是个女人吗？”

“哦，你是指那个总能给我带来最好的礼物的醉鬼小妞吗？”

“对对对，就是她。”

“怎么了？你对她有兴趣？”宗师似笑非笑，意有所指的看了看Loki，可惜Loki连眉毛都没动一下，依旧面不改色，“不过她也是个alpha哦。”

“她现在在哪？”Thor明显兴致高了不少，继续追问。

“我从不约束拾荒者的行动，你要是呆在萨卡，或许能够见到她。”

“好吧。”Thor一瞬间有些泄气，对于再次踏进那个鬼地方，他可真是一点兴趣都没有。

商谈完正事，设宴款待了尊贵的来客，顺便在宴会中把一直黑着脸的Thor赶走，在侍从的伴随下，Loki陪同宗师游览了一下阿斯加德几个宛若仙境的美景。

被赶走的Thor有些愤愤不平，但是Loki在别人看不到的地方瞪他的表情实在是让他有些心惊，怕弟弟会跟他秋后算账，加上自己也不想面对那个讨人厌的宗师，于是就先行离开了。想他堂堂雷霆之神，竟然如困兽般被推上斗场变成供人取乐的角斗士，还不是取得压倒性的胜利，这回忆也太不堪了。

思前想后，Thor还是决定履行约定去找可爱的Fenrir玩。

笑出一脸褶子的金发神衹，抱着可爱的小王子从流光溢彩的宫殿中走出来，Thor不由感慨，Odin可真是喜爱这个孙子，这座送给Fenrir的宫殿可比他和Loki的加起来都要好。

不过，大手揉了揉Fenrir灿烂柔软的金发，他值得这么好的。

Fenrir闪耀着开心的笑容和自己父亲开心的玩耍着。

看着欢快奔跑着的小王子，一幕幕关于Fenrir的记忆不由自主地从脑海中浮现出来。

这个身体，似乎在不断的和自己的灵魂融合。有些记忆，已经在融合中变得模糊，似乎还变成了另一个模样。

不能这样。

这样下去，他会忘记被灭霸带走的另一半阿斯加德人，那是他应该负起的责任。他还没有将灭霸解决，他不能沉浸在温柔乡内逃避现实，这是懦夫的行为。

必须，让Loki相信他，让Loki帮他找出答案。


	13. 读取记忆

第十三章

 

夜幕之下，金碧辉煌的闪电宫，又一次迎来两位主人不平静的争吵。

 

“你今天怎么回事？为什么这么执着于一个Grandmaster的手下？”除了初见，席间还向宗师打听了好几次拾荒者142号的事情，要不是为了维持一国之后的风度，他真想就给这没头脑的家伙来上一顿揍。

 

“Loki，你猜猜看她到底是谁！”Thor兴奋地在庭中走来走去，眼里满是发现宝藏般闪亮的神采。

 

“我又没有见过她，我怎么知道她是谁。”给自己倒上一杯果汁，Loki平复着心中的怒气，这个锤子，怎么突然间又不靠谱了呢，明明以前接待其他外使也没有出现过这样的情况啊？

 

“是Valkyrie！小时候我就一直想成为的女武神啊！虽然很可惜，长大后我才知道她们都是女的……”

 

“Valkyrie？”虽然没见过真人，但儿时的书中，可没少描写这一支由全女性组成的精锐之师，“她们不是全都战死了吗？”

 

“没有！还存活了一个！Loki，你相信我，拾荒者142号就是阿斯加德的女武神，”在此之前他已经翻阅过图书室里的典籍了，在这边，海拉的死亡军队和女武神之间确实存在一战，两个时空里女武神的结局几乎相差无几，那么Valkyrie现在很可能继续在宗师手下当拾荒者，也就是同一个人。“在和Hella决战过后，她跑到萨卡去当了个拾荒者，每天都过着醉生梦死的生活……我们可以把她找回来。”

 

“那上次在萨卡你为什么不去找她呢？”

 

“因为那时的‘我’，不知道这个事啊。”这些都是他在另一个时空的经历。“现在的我来自另一个时空，也是在流落到萨卡的时候遇到Valkyrie，她还帮助过我们打败Hella。”

 

Loki把玻璃杯重重放下，都要被Thor气笑了，“你还没有放弃这个可笑的恶作剧吗？”

 

“你信我一次吧Loki，我真的没有骗你！”

 

“好，如果你不是Thor，那Thor的灵魂呢，我让Heimdall在九界和宇宙中搜索Thor的灵魂，却只找到一个你。”

 

“那是因为他可能去到了另一个宇宙，Heimdall当然没有办法找到他！”

 

“那好，”见Thor不死心的强调这个在所有人看来都不可能的事情，Loki走到Thor面前，举起手虚放在他的前额：“让我读取你的记忆，如果你说的是真的，那么我肯定能看到那段回忆。”

 

“好，对，你能看到。”Thor兴奋地抓住Loki的手，压向自己额头，“来吧，Loki，你马上就能知道真相了！”

 

Loki的法术潜入到Thor的意识深处，除了他们一同经历的千年岁月时光，有一层记忆却无论如何也无法侵入。

 

What the hell ？！！

 

“怎么会这样？”为什么在原先身体储存的记忆中会多出一些东西，但是又好像被迷雾森林中的灰雾遮挡了起来，朦胧不清，难以勘透。

 

“怎么样！你看到了对吗！”Thor笑得一脸灿烂，仿佛下一秒就能得到Loki肯定的答复。

 

“不，我什么都没看到。”

 

“怎么可能！”Thor心急地追问，“你要不要再看一次，再看看！”

 

“够了！”Loki抽回手，有些不耐烦，“你到底想做什么啊？！”

 

Thor无奈极了，“Loki，我和你所说的并非托词。我的灵魂来自另一个时空，我需要你的帮忙，帮助我回到属于我的时空，我要到地球上找Avengers，我还有未完成的任务。”

 

“地球？”Loki脑海中晃过一个身影，不由冷笑一声，“我看你不是找Avenger，是找Jane Foster。 ”

 

“不是的Loki！我和Jean早就分手了，我找她做什么呢。”被误会的Thor恨不得指天画地赌咒发誓，“而且，在属于我的时空，我们一直都是兄弟，从未越界，这也是为什么前段时间我一直在躲着你，我不知道该怎么以丈夫的身份面对你。”

 

“不知道该怎么面对我？你昨天晚上上我的时候，不是挺清醒的吗？”Loki冷笑一声，松开领口的扣子，露出的一小片肌肤还布着红紫的吻痕，提醒着眼前这人昨晚的疯狂。

 

“我，我没有……”我是被你引诱了！！！Thor在心里尖叫。

 

“难不成你还想说是我勾引的你？”Loki冷笑着挑眉，看得Thor一阵心慌。

 

本来就是！！！

 

Thor没有说话，慌张的脸上却浮现出了答案。

 

“不用多说了，你就是想离开我。”Loki的脸色阴沉下来，深吸几口气努力压下想要冲去中庭把情敌杀死的冲动。

 

“不！不是的！”Thor连忙解释道，“我当然不想离开你！”让失去过一次Loki的他再一次离开Loki，他内心也无比痛苦挣扎啊。

 

可是，我有不得不去做的事情，最重要的是，我不是你爱的那个Thor，那个Thor现在不知道人在何方，是否已经消散不在。Thor想到另一个“自己”的消失，不由苦恼和伤感。

 

“Sorry，Loki，我真的不想伤害你。”

 

“那你有没有想过在你一而再再而三提出要和我分开的时候，我已经受到了伤害？”Loki咬着牙恶狠狠地盯着Thor。

 

要他怎么相信，眼前这个这么熟悉的人，会是另一个人，他们昨天才和好，今天他就又开始变得奇怪了起来。为什么不能好好的呆在自己身边，总要千方百计地想着离开自己呢。

 

是我哪里做的不好吗？

 

“对不起，Loki……”果然，他还是没能说服Loki，Thor一阵头痛，该怎么做才能让这情形不要再坏下去。

 

“Thor，你说这些，是因为你不爱我了吗？”Loki走向自己的爱人，轻轻将他紧握成拳头的手掰开。

 

被那双温柔似水的祖母绿的眸子凝视，Thor几乎都要沉醉其中了，他在那盈盈水光中看到了自己的面孔，如此纠结，如此痛苦。

 

“不，我爱你，Loki……”

 

“Lair！”在Thor的眼中根本看不到以前那种对他的迷恋与狂热！他就是想着赶紧离开这里！离开自己。什么灵魂来自另一个时空，男人变心了，什么话都说的出来。感觉自己找到了Thor冷落自己的真正原因，Loki已经听不进Thor讲的话了。

 

“砰——”

 

Loki手中突然幻化出金色的权杖，直击Thor胸口。上一秒还沉浸在Loki眼里一片深情的海洋中毫无防备的Thor，霎时被法术冲击，直直撞向花园的围墙，冲力巨大，撞得围墙都倾倒一片，Thor倒在一片散落的砖墙之中，灰头土脸，被扬起的灰尘呛得直打喷嚏。

 

“既然你一直说你不是我的爱人，那么直到你找到更多证据证明自己之前，都不用再来找我了。你爱去哪就去哪吧！”

 

语毕，Loki拿着权杖，头也不回的走回了宫殿内。


	14. 说服成功

第十四章

 

不行啊弟弟！没有你的帮忙，我哪也去不了啊！！

 

Thor心急如焚地追了上来。见门被Loki锁上，撞门又撞不开，一急之下，不由自主地召唤出身体中的雷电，将门锁处直径劈开。

巨大的声响吓了室内的人一跳。“Mjolnir还在这，你怎么召唤的闪电？”Loki回过头来，看到的正是Thor手中还闪烁着的雷电。

 

“我是雷霆之神，不是锤子之神，有没有锤子，不影响我召唤和使用雷电。”失误失误，Thor赶紧闪身进来，把破破烂烂的门虚虚掩上。

 

Loki沉默不语。

 

“帮帮我吧Loki，你是诡计之神，总会有办法帮我解决这个难题的，对吗。”

 

看着Thor指尖跳跃的电花，怕他一个失控放电过来，Loki识时务的顺着Thor的话说下去：“什么时候的事情？什么时候开始的。”细想了一下这段时间Thor不对经的地方，马上回想了起来，“是那天早上你醒来抱着我哭的时候吗？”

 

“没有，我没有哭！”

 

“无所谓。所以那时你就已经知道自己‘不是这个时空的人’？”

 

“是的，”Thor语无伦次地解释着，“能够再次见到你，我实在是太兴奋了，这一切都是那么完美，Odin，Frriga，你，都在我的身边，还有那么可爱的Fenrir。”

 

“那不是很好吗，为什么你不留下来。”非要搞这么多事情。

 

“我当然想，但我还有要做的事情，Loki，我需要你的帮助！我要离开……不是，我要回……不是，我要去做我该做的事，你一定要帮帮我，Loki。”不能说离开，不然Loki会炸的。

 

Loki烦躁的来回踱步，这事不解决还真没完没了了。

 

突然想起了什么，Loki幽幽地望着Thor，嘲讽起来：“你一直说你不是Thor，却占用着我丈夫的身体，使用着他的神力，还好意思跟我上床。”

 

“我不是孤魂野鬼，我是你哥哥！”Thor气急败坏的辩解。

 

“你说是就是吗，怎么证明？”Loki忍不住就是想跟他唱反调。

 

“我能够召唤Mjolnir，”Thor伸出手，霎时，位于沙发上的Mjolnir迅速地飞到他的手中，“确实，神力是存在于身体之中，但能认定我的灵魂的东西不止于雷电的召唤。父亲说过，只有当之无愧人才能拿起雷神之锤，拥有雷神的力量，Loki你还记得吧。”

 

奥丁保佑这个洛基还不知道他在中庭的朋友也曾拿起Mjolnir。

 

Thor拿着Mjolnir缓步向Loki走去，举起Mjolnir就要往Loki胸口放。

 

“Stop！”Loki睁大了眼睛，瞪了Thor一眼，“拿着你的破锤子离我远一点。”

 

“Okok……”Loki大大的白眼让他反应过来，显然这个弟弟也被他用Mjolnir压制过……那是不是代表他们两兄弟以前也存在着相同的经历呢……

 

必然存在着相同的地方啊，都是他弟弟啊！Thor自以为找到了破解僵局的方法，兴奋地追着Loki说：“Loki，你知道吗，在我那个时空，你成人礼的时候，frriga给你办的宴会还没结束，为了给你一个惊喜，我就带你一起跑到后山森林里去玩，我送了你一只八脚马，你特别特别喜欢！”

 

“对，我记得，我当然记得，”Loki僵了一下身体，皮笑肉不笑的望着Thor，“当时妈妈还强调了好几次我的分化期就在那时候，让我不要乱出宫殿，但是我没抵住你这个野蛮人的拉扯，还是跟你跑了出去，结果我就在荒野之外进行了分化，你不得不标记了我，好让我度过这毫无准备的分化期。”

 

想到自己当时无助的表现，Loki一阵气恼，明明可以在自己舒适的宫殿里，在妈妈的精心安排下安全度过分化期的，结果不得不被这个蠢货在光天化日之下标记，最后花了3个月才把Thor的信息素对他的影响消除。

 

什么！标记？！那时候他就已经和Loki发展出不同寻常的关系了吗？Loki可是刚成年啊！

 

看到Thor震惊的表情，Loki马上反应过来他误会了，“是临时标记！你在想什么！”

 

“没……没有……”吓死他了，他是有多禽兽才会直接在野外把Loki标记了，“那，那有一次，我在武斗场赢了尼福尔海姆来的勇士，虽然你因为生病了没有来现场看到，但是，庆功宴一结束我就带着美酒到你房间找你庆祝！那晚我们一起痛饮美酒，玩得特别开心！”

 

“呵呵，”闻言，Loki冷笑一声，“是你玩得很开心，我还在养病，我说了不想见你你却还是硬闯进我的房间……”就像现在这样，对于用各种方式闯进自己的领域，他总是做得得心应手。

 

什么和他一起痛饮美酒，Thor来的时候已经喝得醉醺醺的了，像个急于炫耀的，邀宠的，自大的傻瓜，一直傻乐着灌他喝酒，可怜那时的他病得迷迷糊糊的，根本没有力气拒绝这个人，“你硬是挤上我的卧榻，要给我看你的宝贝，我说没兴趣你也不放弃，还把我的手绑到栏杆上，禁锢着我的身体，逼我给你……”

 

不！！！！

 

这不是真的！！

 

Thor想出口反驳，想说这是Loki的诡计，转念想到昨天下午才信誓旦旦地在三勇士面前说自己一定会处理好和Loki的关系，不去惹Loki生气，又把自己嘴巴闭上。

 

不，一定有是属于他们两兄弟的美好的回忆的，他一定要Loki感受到他作为哥哥对他的爱！！！然后让Loki能心甘情愿的给他帮忙！

 

Thor四处张望，目光撇到墙角架子上放置着的精美装饰品，脑海中闪过一个熟悉地画面，“对了！那一次你贪玩，跑到仙宫地下收藏室把Odin一个珍贵的藏品弄坏了，你想用法术变一个回去，可是那时你学的法术才学了个半桶水，于是你就跑来找我帮忙，最后还是我给你背的锅呢……”

 

然而想象中Loki喜笑颜开，感动地扑进他怀里，承认他的身份，跟他胡诉衷情的场面没有出现，只见Loki脸色铁青，气得拳头都攥紧了。

 

“是啊，那件藏品太重要，所以我找你帮忙，你说除非我答应你一个要求才肯同意，否则你还要向奥丁揭发我……”

 

要求？什么要求，怎么自己完全想不起来呢……怎么给弟弟帮忙自己还提要求呢！

 

“你要我在那年的发情期来临之际，不喝抑制剂，和你一起过……”

 

“发情期……怎，怎么过……”Thor目瞪口呆，结结巴巴地问着。

 

一个Omega和一个alpha在发情期待在一起，还能怎么过？Loki愤怒和质问的眼神宛若实质，直接刺向Thor。

 

七天！！整整七天啊混蛋！！持续了七天的发情期，为了躲避众人，他和Thor在一个狭小，密闭，肮脏的地下室里厮混了整整七天！！除了必要的吃喝，他们都在床上度过，能做的不能做的都做了，幸好Thor还算理智，没有在他生殖腔内成结完成最终标记，不然……

 

Thor混乱了，涨红了脸不敢再往下回忆，怕Loki嘴里吐出越来越多令他面红耳赤的真相……

 

为什么这个世界的形势发展这么奇怪……

 

明明是和弟弟一起愉快地玩耍，怎么就变成了奇怪地交♂流……

 

偏偏随着Loki的细述，脑海中自动浮现出一段一段真实的记忆画面，告诉他这是真的，让他无法反驳Loki的话……

 

所以这个世界的他到底是为什么要拖到Loki都和别人订下婚约了才把Loki给标记了？

 

Thor·怀疑自己是假alpha·Odinson脸上一贯热情的笑容面具再也维持不住，碎成一块块落下。

 

“如果不是那时的你不知道我是领养的，怕是早就把我标记了。”Loki面带讥笑，“谁能想得到他们威武阳光的大王子，背地里总是惦记着自己弟弟的屁股呢。”

 

Thor没办法帮“自己”反驳，只能委屈地望着Loki，希望他能够相信自己。

 

“好了，别折腾了，我信你是Thor。”Loki疲惫地捂脸，“我从来就没有不相信你是Thor。”不然也不会一直把他说的这些话当做恶作剧。当Thor望着他时，眼里不自觉流露的那份真情，是不会骗人的。

 

只是，Thor信誓旦旦地说他和另一个时空的自己没有发展出其他什么，到底是真的不想和自己发生关系，还是在欺骗自己……如果自己不是Omega，Thor真的会和自己在一起吗？

 

心思有点飘远，Loki又强忍着不安的情绪把自己拉了回来，还是先把Thor的问题解决了再说吧。

 

“我帮你。”不然就算让他留在这，他的心也不会安定下来，“我会帮你找到方法，让你‘回到’你的世界。”

 

“真的吗Loki！”Thor喜出望外，激动着上前就想把人搂进怀里，“我就知道你一定会帮我的！”

 

一个闪身避过Thor的拥抱，Loki淡漠的表情上是刻意显露出的疏离：“既然你说你不是我的丈夫，那你就换个地方睡吧，让人给你另外收拾个房间。”

 

“这......孕期的Omega不是离不开自己的alpha吗？我……”

 

“你怎样？你还要牺牲自己陪我一起睡吗？”

 

Thor咽了咽口水。也不是……不可以啊……

 

“也对，你现在用着的可是我丈夫的身体，你过来。”Loki懒洋洋地向Thor找了招手，Thor听话地走到他身边。

 

Loki轻飘飘在他唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。

 

“好了，这些信息素就够了，明天我们一起去找方法，解决你身体的问题。”等你脑子好了，你就死定了。Loki垂眼把愤怒阴暗的心思埋进心底。

 

说完把人推离自己，手伸向大门，“门在那边，你请。”


	15. 地下宝库

【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-15（ABO甜文）  
Summary：复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，意外发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。

01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14  
第十五章  
他怀疑Loki在勾引他，但他没有证据。

一晚上都在回想着先前那荒唐的一夜，向来没心没肺的Thor竟破天荒失眠了。之前也是Loki主动的吻了他，殷红的唇瓣，柔软的舌头，缱绻的缠绵，肌肤相亲的温度，负距离的接触，都令人流连忘返。

不不——不可以再想了！！那是你的弟弟，错一次就够了，不能再错下去。体内的燥热不堪让Thor心烦意乱。掀开被子走到阳台上，眺望着阿斯加德浩瀚的星空，却发现Loki望着他时眼里闪烁的爱意，比天上的星星还要明亮。

另一边把人赶走了的Loki，也没有了在Thor面前那样的淡定。

孕期的Omega信息素不稳，需要来自alpha的安抚，而那该死的家伙躲了他大半个月，回来之后又坚持说自己不是他丈夫，只是他哥哥。什么哥哥！以前真当他是哥哥的时候，也没见他对自己多客气啊！弄坏脑子之后反而跟他恪守距离了起来。

“该死的Thor Odinson，你这犯的究竟是什么怪病……”Loki委屈地抱怨着，眼里却是欲求不得的焦躁。

只是，不管再怎么抱怨，也不会有人过来抱着他安抚他，Loki躺在床上，把脸埋进Thor充满alpha信息素味道的外套里，手颤颤巍巍的移向那个已经抑制不住流出蜜汁的后䋉……

一夜无眠的两人第二天再见面，都能看到彼此眼睑下淡淡的青影。

“早，Loki。”Thor率先扬起大大的笑脸主动向Loki示好。

Loki只静静地看着他，目光划过那璀璨的金发，落在他刀刻斧斫般的眉眼之上，半晌才开口：“走吧。”

“去哪？”

“地下宝库，去拿空间宝石。”

仙宫的地下宝库中——

 

“空间宝石能让我回到自己的世界吗？”Thor双手交叉站在空间宝石的放置台前，怀疑的盯着这个散发着幽蓝光泽的方块宝石。

Loki淡定自若的拿起空间宝石：“我不确定是不是，但是说到空间变换的话，我只能想到他了。因为时空宝石可以在瞬间内，将人或是其他物体随意移动到任何空间。甚至可以按照使用者的意志将空间任意扭曲或是重新排序。”

“这和我来到这有什么关系吗？我并没有用过空间宝石啊。”

“你是没有，我哥哥有啊。我怀疑Thor之所以会消失，就是因为使用了空间宝石的缘故。”这该死的家伙，好端端的跑来玩什么空间宝石呢！Loki眼里暗含杀气，看向一头雾水的Thor，“我也曾经好奇使用过空间宝石，但是，并没有出现过这样的情况。来到我身边之前，你正在做什么？”

“我在瓦坎达的战场上和Thanos做最后的决斗，不过我们都没能阻止他集齐6颗无限宝石……”想到那失手的一斧，Thor内心无限痛恨与懊悔。

“他为什么要集齐6颗无限宝石？”

“按他的说法，实现他消灭全宇宙一半生灵的计划。”

“原来是这样吗……这就是他所谓的大计……”Loki暗暗吐槽了一下集齐了这么厉害的宝石却不想着称霸宇宙，只是用来做消减物种这种事的Thanos，又接着分析，“如果说那个世界的无限宝石和这个世界的无限宝石正好同时被启用，开启了两个宇宙的往来通道，你和Thor‘灵魂异位’，也不是不可能发生……”

“那，能让我试试吗？”Thor盯着Loki手中的空间宝石，跃跃欲试。

犹豫了一会儿，Loki还是缓缓将宝石放到了他的手中。

握着这个能够让自己回到属于自己时空的宝石，Thor突然一把将Loki紧紧拥入怀中，心中充满不舍，最后还是闭上痛苦的双眼，下定决心，“Loki，保重，我走了。”

Loki来不及张口，眼前的人就已经消失在一片蓝光之中。

Loki的脸色刷得一下变得惨白。

然而不到一分钟，Thor又灰头土脸的回到了他的眼前。

“咳咳咳，Loki，我回来了。”拍了拍身上沾染的羊毛和杂草，Thor觉得自己要被那群围攻自己的绵羊给吓死了。

眼疾手快的把空间宝石抢了过来，Loki心有余悸，张口怒斥，“你跑去哪了！”

“我想着回到瓦坎达的战场，结果一睁眼就落到了一片草原上，还跌进了一堆羊群里，我看那有个批着红袍在放羊的地球人，就知道我还是没回到去，于是我又回来了。”Thor懊恼地解释着这瞬间发生的经历，不料却看见Loki眼睛泛红，泪水还在眼眶里忽悠悠得打转，似乎就要掉落下来，“Loki，别哭，别哭。”

“别碰我，我不需要你的安慰，”打落Thor摸上他的脸的手，Loki恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我告诉你，你现在用的可是我丈夫的身体！我绝对绝对不会允许你再拿他的身体做傻事！”

“对不起对不起，是我太着急，没考虑周到。”

擦去脸上的泪痕，Loki闷闷地开口，“那个地球人是谁，你怎么知道他不是你那个时空的人。”

“我在战场上见过他，他是Steve的朋友，当时还装了个金属手臂，不过最后也化灰了。”

Loki静静地思索了一番，“算了，与其慢慢研究，我们还是去找个人帮忙吧。”

“谁？”

“地球上有一个拥有时间宝石的巫师，如果他具备足够丰富的知识，甚至能够操纵时间和因果。”或许在时间流逝的长河当中，能够找到谜底的真相。

“那我们赶紧去彩虹桥，让Heimdallr把我们送到地球吧！”

把空间宝石往半空中抛了抛，又稳稳接住，Loki刻薄地开口讽刺这兴致勃勃的人，“有时我真不知道凭你这愚蠢的脑袋，是怎么当上阿斯加德的王的，奥丁真是偏心得离谱，有了空间宝石，还走什么彩虹桥。抓住我的手，我们现在就到地球去。”

Thor张了张口，又不甘地阖上，没好意思说自己基本没当过阿斯加德的王几天，加冕典礼被Loki破坏，飞船在飞行了短暂的时间后被灭霸堵截，后来阿斯加德一半人口又化灰消失了……非要说自己是阿斯加德的王，真是讽刺得狠。

“还愣着做什么？”Loki伸出手在Thor面前晃了晃，大有你不走我就不管你了的意思。Thor赶紧抓住那凉凉的手，握牢不放，想用自己掌心的热度将这人融化。

摩挲了一下Thor粗粝的手掌，Loki忍住把人囚禁到地牢里哪也不给去的冲动，心中默念了一个地名，让空间宝石将两人传送过去。

刹那间，仙宫的地下宝库恢复一片寂静，只剩下石壁上雕刻的远古神像默默见证了刚刚发生的一切。


	16. 奇异博士

第十六章

 

身着黑色修身西装的Loki牵着Thor的手站在纽约布利克街街头，嘈杂喧闹的人流让他静不下心来定位巫师所在的地方。

 

熙熙攘攘的人群脸上早已没有了自己当初侵略地球时的恐慌和害怕，高楼大厦和他之前所见也别无二致，不管经历了多少次灾难，这个城市都能以最快的速度恢复起来，真是坚强的蝼蚁。

 

嫌弃的看了一眼旁边穿着休闲外套的Thor，“为什么你要穿这么破旧的衣服？”

 

“这是我的风格，就像你喜欢穿得像个巫师似的。”

 

和先前来纽约寻找被Loki放逐的Odin时进行的对话几乎一模一样，只是心境已经完全不同。Thor宠溺的朝Loki一笑，纽约圣殿上附着了时间魔法和空间魔法，Loki没办法定位到那也是正常的，幸好他还记得Dr Strange给的地址，于是带着弟弟熟门熟路的找上门。

 

敲开恢弘大气的欧式雕花木门，一进屋，就见到了一个身着法师长袍，两鬓霜白，身披斗篷的男人。

 

Dr Strange目不转睛的看着眼前两个外星来客，警惕得仿佛下一秒又要发生世界大战。

 

“嗨，Dr Strange。”Thor友好的朝他笑了笑，也开始提高自己的注意力。在发现Loki脚下有金色火花出现的瞬间，一把将Loki抱了起来。

 

幸好幸好，还算及时。

 

这可是有身孕的神啊，待会儿又来一次自由落体，摔伤了可就麻烦了，就算没摔坏，把Loki气坏了也划不来呀。

 

“你干什么呀！”Loki惊讶地看着Thor，余光瞥见一旁地面上金光闪烁的圆圈在他腾空后消失，敏锐的察觉到这是个针对他的陷阱，手中一个法术闪现往身后扔去。

 

砰地一声巨响， Strange身后的阶梯尽数毁坏，而他本人在及时竖起的魔法屏障保护下毫发无损，却也是有些灰头土脸的。

 

Thor见Strange脸色铁青的摆出架势，Loki也俨然一副要对战的样子，连忙摆手，大声喊到，“Dr Strange，我们无意冒犯，我们是来找你帮忙的！”又转头叮嘱一脸不忿的弟弟，“Loki！把你的法术收起来，别做坏事！”

 

“是他先动的手！”以为自己是好欺负的吗？！

 

“对不起，我只是担心你的弟弟又给地球带来灾难。”Strange收小了手中的术法，依旧严阵以待，这个邪神前科累累，有待追究。

 

“哼，二流法师。”

 

紧紧捂住Loki的嘴，Thor不好意思地朝 Strange笑了笑，在Loki耳边低声细语，“Loki，你再乱说话我就要把口枷拿出来了。”

 

恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，看他态度坚硬，他们又有求于人，Loki妥协地点了点头，把Thor捂住他嘴巴的手给掰了下来。

 

“你就是地球的巫师？”自诩地球守护者的人，还算有点本事。Loki打量了一番眼前的男人，最终把目光定格在他胸前的阿戈摩托之眼上，好东西。

 

“是的。”Dr Strange也把目光更多的留在Loki身上，脸上写满防备，“雷神Thor，你带着你弟弟不请自来跑到地球，想做什么。”

 

“找你治病啊。”抢在Thor之前回答了Dr Strange的问题，Loki勾起嘴角邪邪一笑。

 

这个人类真有趣，戒心比他见过的任何一个蝼蚁都强，虽然是个巫师，但魔法也很厉害。可惜在Frigga的教导下，成为了九界第一法师的他，对于魔法的了解可不是一般蝼蚁可以比拟的。

 

因为刚刚的疏忽，险些着了对方的道，Loki暗暗施展法术探查着周围的环境。果然，这个屋子里面布满了层层叠叠的魔法阵，只要他已有所图稍显不轨，这个巫师马上就会催动魔法对他动手。

 

不过，摸了摸依旧平坦的小腹，考虑到还怀着一个，就不跟这个巫师折腾了。

 

“你们神也会生病？虽然我当过医生，但我只给人类治过病，你和你哥哥都是神，一般的疾病也不会对你们造成伤害吧。”两个神祗看上去都健健康康，身强体壮的，特别是Loki，纽约大战都没能把他弄死，真是太可惜了。

 

“当然是治阿斯加德治疗师都没办法治愈的病。”

 

Loki抬起右手，用食指点了点自己的脑袋，眼神撇了撇旁边的Thor，暗示巫师，我哥他脑子有问题。

 

“Thor说他的灵魂被换了。”

 

“灵魂互换？”哪怕是见多识广的Dr Strange，此刻也兴起了疑问。灵魂离体见得多了，可是不同的灵魂移到另一个人身上，是没有办法融合的，怎么会出现灵魂互换的情况。

 

“这难道不是你的又一次恶作剧吗，邪神Loki。”

 

“我也希望这是我的恶作剧，”至少我能控制好出现的后果，“很可惜，不是。阿斯加德没有巫师，所以，麻烦你帮忙找出答案了。”解决不了就别怪我给地球找麻烦哦。

 

Dr Strange发誓他看到了邪神眼里明晃晃的威胁。

 

 

还没有意识到将要发生什么，法师就出手了，霎时，Thor被Dr Strange用法术将灵魂打出体外。仔细地探查着Thor的身体和灵魂的状态，异常的灵魂波动，金色的魂魄中缠绕着诡异的蓝光，奇怪的现象不禁让Strange脸上升起了浓浓地凝重与疑惑。

 

灵魂漂浮在半空中的Thor只能隐约看到Strange动了动嘴巴，然后Loki如释重负的点了点头，接着两人又交谈了几句。

 

看不清，听不见。时空凝滞，灵魂宛若处于混沌的虚无当中。

 

下一秒，失重感消失，魂魄重新回到体内。Thor拍拍胸口，长舒一口气，“Dr Strange，你看出来了对吧！我也知道灵魂互换这件事很不可思议，但这确实是真的。”

 

被Strange认真的眼神注视着，感觉自己的遭遇终于能被理解，Thor高兴极了。

 

盯着他看了半天，Dr Strange缓缓点了点头，“这确实是真的。”

 

随即场景一换，空间转变到了至圣所的藏书室中，Dr Strange拉着Loki走到一边，“他的脑子确实坏了。”

 

Loki：“……我就说吧。”

 

依旧没有心里准备的Thor身形一晃，照例把书架给压塌了下来，抬头看到Loki的手臂被另一个alpha抓着，内心出奇愤怒，“嘿！别碰我的omega！”

 

“Sorry。”闻言，DrStrange马上放开了抓着Loki的手，后退两步拉开了礼貌的距离。

 

Loki身上的信息素被掩饰得太好，加上他一直以来都表现得无恶不作的样子，之前还强势的带领外星军团入侵过地球，真没办法让人联想到这是个需要依赖alpha的omega。

 

而且他和Thor还是兄弟，你们北欧神的关系可真乱啊。

 

“Loki。”Thor大步走过来想牵Loki的手。

 

“别碰我，你又不是我的alpha！”Loki后退一步，没留给Thor半分好脸色。

 

“我……”

 

“Thor，你的灵魂确实出了一点问题。”打断两人的“打情骂俏”，Dr Strange表示自己的时间还是很宝贵的，把手中翻阅过的典籍放回书架上，空间一换，两兄弟落坐到沙发上，手中莫名出现了一杯茶。

 

“嘿，哥们儿，我不喝茶，给我一杯啤酒吧。”

 

“你呢？”Strange望向Loki。

 

“我无所谓。”

 

“我弟弟喜欢喝珍珠奶茶。”不加珍珠。

 

“OK。”Thor话音未落，Loki手中就出现了一杯冰冻的珍珠奶茶。

 

“我不喜欢珍珠。”Loki嫌弃的看了一眼杯子里黑漆漆的圆球。

 

你们两兄弟是真的麻烦。Dr Strange耐着性子满足了Loki的要求。只希望能赶紧将事情解决，将这两尊大神送走。万一这个邪神发起脾气来又搞个入侵地球，可比治他脑子坏了，不，灵魂出了问题的哥哥麻烦多了。


	17. 难以取舍

【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-17（ABO）  
Summary：复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，意外发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。

01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 番1 

第十七章

复古典雅的至圣所会客室中，没有人主动开口说话，安静到只听得见Thor喝啤酒的吞咽声和Loki以手指击打玻璃杯的响声。

一下，一下，宛若敲在Dr Strange心口上，诡计之神毒蛇般的绿眸盯得他心里直发慌。

Dr Strange不安地看着眼前两个阿斯加德神祗，主要是黑发绿眼那位，再指了指拿着啤酒那位，“是不是只要我帮你解决了他的问题，你就会立刻返回阿斯加德。”

“当然，不然我留在这做什么，喝奶茶吗？我现在可是阿斯加德的王后，我也很忙的好吗。”如果不是为了自家突然脑子坏掉的alpha，谁有空跑来地球搞事，又不是当年那个中二时期的少年了。

白了Dr Strange一眼，Loki喝了一口冰凉的奶茶，甜蜜顺滑的口感似乎舒缓了不少因Thor带来的苦闷，比起阿斯加德火烧般的烈酒，怀孕后冰霜巨人的体质让Loki更偏向于这种冰冰凉凉的甜味饮品。

“那好，我们来说说Thor的治疗方案。”

“治疗方案？什么治疗方案？”Thor一头雾水地看着他们。

“他的意思是把你送回你的世界。”Loki刀子一般的眼神剜了Dr Strange一眼，刚刚才说好要顺着Thor的想法来的。

好的好的，Dr Strange点了点表示明白，“对，你不是想回到属于你的世界吗，我们现在就来看看你这个情况是怎么回事。”

“为了让你能更好的找到答案，我带了一样东西过来。”Loki的手在空中翻转，一个散发着幽蓝光晕的方块凭空出现在了他的手中。

“空间宝石？”

“是的，我扫描过Thor的记忆，出事前最后一个诡异的地方，就是他试图摧毁空间宝石。”将空间宝石宛若杂物一般抛给了Dr Strange，回想那混合着雷霆闪电的盛放蓝光，Loki揪心地抿了抿唇，“可惜没有成功，宝石还好好的，Thor倒是出事了。”

“摧毁空间宝石？为什么？”接过空间宝石，Dr Strange狐疑地看向两兄弟。从没有听说空间宝石可以被摧毁，如果雷神引以九界雷霆之力都无法摧毁的话，还能用什么办法呢？

Loki不说话，只是将目光移到一旁举着啤酒的Thor身上。Thor也无辜的回望他。

Dr Strange无奈地看他们大眼瞪小眼，“所以，你们都不知道为什么‘Thor’要摧毁空间宝石吗？”

“如果知道，可能我们就已经找到他为什么会变成这样子的原因了。”

“好吧，Thor，你说说你的情况吧，或许我能为你找到解决的办法，为什么你会认为自己是另一个时空的灵魂，你在那边发生了什么？”揉了揉紧绷的太阳穴，Dr Strange惆怅地向Thor发问，千万千万要有一些有用的消息。

“是这样的……”回忆着穿越前的令人悲伤的一幕幕，把自己的经历和宇宙遭遇Thanos破坏的事情一一道来，Thor脸上满是藏不住的愤怒与悲伤。

低头思索着二者之间的联系，Dr Strange做出了大胆的猜测，侧过脸不期而遇和Loki对望一眼，“或许我已经知道了答案。我需要分别和你们单独谈谈。”

“好。”Loki爽快的点头。

“为什么？！”Thor不解地看着Strange，什么话不能当着他的面说。

没有得到回答，Thor直接掉到了一望无垠的瓦坎达大草原上。

怎么又是这群羊？！

 

 

 

一个又一个金色的魔法阵层层叠叠加持在空间宝石之上，开启阿戈摩托之眼，在时光回溯中，Dr Strange看见了在一片电光火石的交织当中，金发神祗的灵魂被幽蓝的空间宝石反噬，离魂仅短短一秒，实则已重度异世千年时光。

移除魔法阵，闭合阿戈摩托之眼，Dr Strange心中已有了计量。

“Loki，Thor的问题在于受无限宝石的影响，他的灵魂到过另一个世界，他已经完全把自己代入了那个世界的Thor，回到我们的时空后，因为执着着未完成的心愿，他的灵魂记忆一直停留异世界当中。现在我们可以做的就是把他送到那个时空，让他去完成自己想做的事情，再把他的灵魂召唤回来。”

“没有别的方法了吗？万一他不愿意再回来了怎么办？”果然如此，Thor的莽撞之举竟惹来这么大的麻烦，想到要冒着失去Thor的风险让他的灵魂再到异世，Loki就觉得难以呼吸。

“有，另一种方法是强行洗去他这一段记忆，只是，这可能会对他的灵魂造成无法逆转的伤害。”魔法书上对洗去灵魂记忆的记载，强大又具有破坏性，哪怕走错一步，也可能让魂魄受损极大。

更不能选，

都不想选。

Dr Strange委婉地劝慰他，事情或许并没有想象中的那么糟，“其实只要他把要做的事做了，执念消失，自然就会唤醒本身的记忆。你也知道了另一个的Thor的经历，你哥哥总不会抛下你留在一个什么都没有的世界的。”

“我知道，我知道。”Loki低声呢喃回应Strange的安慰。

但是他赌不起，也不想赌啊。那可是为了所谓的自由，为了一个中庭蝼蚁，就能够放弃王位的人，他知道自己不应该怀疑Thor的心，但这份本就是用肉/体欢愉留住的爱，实在是太脆弱了。

“你别无选择了Loki。”

 

 

 

Thor闷闷地在瓦坎达大草原上数了半天绵羊，总算看到一个金色地传送门出现在眼前。跨过传送门回到纽约圣殿，只听见Strange说，“Thor，我已经找到了方法将你灵魂送回你的世界。”

“真的？！”Thor兴奋得眼睛一亮，可是当看到落在后面失魂落魄的Loki，迫切的心情一下子淡了下来，连忙走到Loki身边，摸着他的脖子，强迫他抬起头看着自己，“Loki，你怎么了？Dr Strange欺负你了吗？”

“我没事。”避开Thor热切地目光，Loki艰难地开口，“走吧，送你去你想去的地方。”

 

 

 

躺倒在叠加了魔法阵的床上之前，Thor依旧不放弃跟在Loki身边，喋喋不休的询问着他和Dr Strange之间发生的事。

Loki被他问得心都要碎了。

“别问我了，你都要离开了，让我问你一个问题吧。”掩盖不住的担心与难过在Loki内心肆虐，他想要一个能够支撑住他的答案。

“好，你问。”被Loki悲切认真的神情撼动，Thor也不由得郑重起来。

“你爱我吗，Thor，你爱Loki吗，不只是兄弟的爱。”如果我不是Omega，你也还会爱我吗？

“我爱你。”我只恨当初没有更早的意识到这一点，否则另一个世界的Loki或许就不会死了。

晶莹的泪水跃出眼眶从脸上滑落，Loki捧住Thor的脸，在他的额头上落下一吻。

“去吧，去寻找你想要的东西。”然后平安回来。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章 

抚摸着Thor躺在床上紧闭双眼的脸庞，Loki如今的表情和刚刚严肃淡然的态度完全不一样，只剩下满片柔情和心疼。 

 

回忆着先前Thor灵魂离体时和Strange的对话，内心既无奈又苦闷。 

 

——这是Thor的灵魂吗？ 

 

——对，虽然有些不太对劲，但确实是你哥哥的灵魂，等会儿就可以告诉他这件事。 

 

——算了，他已经认定了自己是异世的魂魄，还是依着他的想法去做吧，别让他觉得反感。

 

——我尽力。 

 

“Dr Strange，那个时空里的我，真的已经死了么？” 

 

“难讲。” Strange迟疑了一下，又继续说，“我也不太确定。”

 

“难讲？你不是能看到这些未来吗，我有没有死都不能确定？” 这个地球人说的话真是惹人嫌弃。

 

“你们神的体质太特殊，到底死没死我也不敢保证。”那个世界明明没有Omega分化一说，怎么Loki还是……隐晦地瞄了一眼Loki的小腹，Strange收起了未完的暗示。

 

“哦？是吗？”似笑非笑地看着Dr Strange，已经想到无数种死里逃生可能性的Loki意会了他的眼神。

 

还是有机会的吧，他怎么会这么容易就死呢。不管是在哪个时空，他都该是站在Thor身边陪他走到最后的人啊。 

 

“除了Thanos，他们就没有再使用无限宝石的机会吗？下一次用是什么时候，会影响到Thor吗？”等待太过枯燥，Loki强迫自己转移注意力用以分担心中的焦虑。

 

“有，但那时Thor应该也回到这个世界了，不会影响到他。”下一次使用的无限宝石的出发点虽然是好的，中间却产生了一些不太妙的空间反应。

 

“所以说，还是会有人再用无限宝石？”

 

“我本来不应该透露有关未来的走向，不过既然与我们的时空无关，其他一些相关的事件，跟你说也没关系，在那个时空，我看到他们为了挽回结局而盗用无限宝石的做法。” 

 

“盗用？” 像他现在这样？不对，他是阿斯加德名正言顺的王后，要用什么就用什么，光明正大何谈盗用。

 

“愚弄时间的人也会被时间愚弄。他们的做法，给了你开辟了另一个平行宇宙的机会。”无限宝石能力强大，使用稍有不慎都能让这个世界产生混乱。“至于你拿了空间宝石从纽约大战后逃走了会做些什么，这个你自己也能想象得到吧。”

 

“真是有趣。”

 

 

 

 

 

沙漏中细如发丝的流沙滴滴落下，不知不觉即将漏完，Loki也失去了和Dr Strange闲聊的欲望。

 

“还要等多久，Thor才会回来。”床上躺着的人迟迟不醒，Loki已经开始不耐烦了。 

 

Dr Strange不自在的望了望他，欲言又止，低头看了看时间宝石，又侧脸看了看帘幔上的精细图案，仿佛上面有什么值得他研究的玩意儿。

 

最后来了一句，“你饿了吗，我给你准备点吃的吧，阿斯加德人喜欢吃什么？” 

 

“喜欢吃地球人，你不要顾左而言右的，Thor什么时候才会醒？！”意识到不对劲，Loki眼神狠戾，如同毒蛇一般露出尖利的獠牙。 

 

Strange深吸一口气，假装轻松，实际非常担心Loki下一秒就要毁坏地球，“事实上，五分钟前他就应该苏醒了。” 

 

“什么？！” 

 

Strange摩挲着胸前的阿戈摩托之眼，里面时间宝石闪烁着阵阵光亮，“他好像已经完成了他想做的事情，但他停在了那个身体里面。” 

 

Loki脑子天旋地转，身子一软，几乎瘫倒在地，勉强扶着床站立起来，却气得发抖，半天也说不出话来。糟糕的状态看得Strange一阵心惊。 

 

“空间宝石的效力作用完，Thor就该恢复自己的意识了，同一个时空不能存在同样的两个人，要么就是Thor的灵魂被排挤出来，要么就是他和在那个时空里的灵魂融合到一起，如果是后者，Thor可能再也回不来了。”虽然不忍心再打击Loki，Strange还是如实把情况告诉了他。 

 

“不可以！”想到Thor再也不会醒来的可能，Loki脸色发青，“如果他不回来，我要怎么办！” 

 

握着空间宝石的手越来越紧，甚至被坚硬的边角扎破了手，鲜血顺着幽蓝的宝石一滴一滴坠落到地上。 

 

不忍心Loki这样自我折磨，Dr Strange抓住他的手迫使他冷静下来，“别冲动，Thor未必是自愿留在那个世界的，或许他有不得已的苦衷。” 

 

“苦衷？！什么苦衷比得过我重要！”Loki眼里含着满满的疼痛和悲伤，嘴上说的和心里想的完全是两码事。 

 

他根本就是找到了逃离责任，逃离自己的途径，哪里还会回来。 

 

“冷静一点！我们现在要做的，就是等Thor意识到自己不属于那个世界，主动从另一个身体中脱离出来。” 

 

“等多久！？还要等多久他才会知道自己是该死的另一个世界的人！” 

 

“他可能只是因为被困住了出不来，或者还没有清醒的认识到自己不是那个世界的，你再给他一点时间。”你也给我一点时间做好防卫准备，别想不开又找人入侵地球。

 

不过，Loki找回Thor的执念明显要比入侵地球的大多了。

 

“那个笨蛋，Fenrir用法术把他头发烧了他都要半天才能反应过来，别妄想他能自己开窍回来了。”Loki走入魔法阵，握紧手中的空间宝石，“让我过去，那个时空里的‘我’不是已经‘消失’了吗？我过去的话一定不会有问题的。” 

 

“不行，你现在怀孕了，万一有什么危险……”探查到Loki腹中的另一个生命体，Strange马上反对Loki的提议。 

 

“如果没有他，我的存在，孩子的存在，还有什么意义。就算有什么危险，我也要找到Thor。” 阿斯加德还有Odin和Frigga，未来的接任者也有了Fenrir，就算他和Thor出了什么事，也不至于后继无人。

 

“你让我考虑一下。”连带着身体的跨时空穿越会给身体难以消除的危害，如果Loki出了什么事，Thor回来之后又会有怎样表现？这对神兄弟怎么净给他出难题。 

 

“别考虑了，如果你不帮我，找不回Thor，就算没办法让地球覆灭，我也能给你们带来不小的麻烦。”被奉为诡计之神的他，可不会因为从王子转变成王后就完全消掉那些邪恶的心思。

 

“你威胁我？！”Strange皱眉望着Loki。 

 

“你知道我可以做到的。帮帮我吧，Dr Strange，帮我把Thor带回来。” Loki双眼泛红，已近乎崩溃。

 

看着Loki坚定的眼神，Strange叹了一口气，无奈的妥协了，“我会用阿戈摩托之眼调整两个时空之间的流速，同时驱动空间宝石，将你直接送到完成了任务的Thor的身边。至于怎么说服他回来，就是你的事了。一旦Thor的灵魂从身体中脱离，你就马上启用空间宝石，回到我们的时空。” 

 

“没问题。” 

 

想到Loki之间恶迹斑斑的行径，Dr Strange特意强调：“Loki，千万千万不能在那个时空乱用空间宝石，否则会产生意料不到的后果。” 

 

盯着手中幽幽发光的空间宝石，Loki垂下眼睑挡住百转千回的心思，点了点头，“好。”


	19. Chapter 19

本篇前言：Loki是穿越到了Thor杀死Thanos之后，不是5年之后。

Thor的记忆缓慢解封中，在另一个世界自身的记忆会被压制。

终于到了喜闻乐见的虐大锤环节了，这篇的基妹太苦了……

 

 

 

仿佛只是一眨眼的瞬间，又仿佛越过了重重凝滞与阻碍，Loki终于落到异世的地球上，双脚沾地的瞬间，Loiki身形不稳的虚晃了一下。

 

天啊，脑袋好晕。

 

身体和灵魂都在时空穿越中受到撕扯，这可比当初掉进虫洞还要难受多了。

 

捂着胸口平复慌乱跳动的心脏，Loki环顾一圈四周情况，这个装潢和布置，他应该是在哪个地球人的房子里。

 

朝里走去，看见一个壮硕的身影正颓废的倚靠在阳台边上，旁边堆满了密密麻麻啤酒瓶子。

 

“Thor？”

 

然后Loki就看到那个宛若机器般往自己嘴里倒酒的身影，突然僵住了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor觉得入眼的一切都很不真实。

 

自从和复联的同伴们一起找到Thanos，并一斧子砍下他的头之后，脑海中有些东西似乎就开始松动，释放出一些奇怪的记忆。

 

恢弘壮阔的阿斯加德没有覆灭，温柔和蔼的Frigga没有被黑暗精灵杀死，Odin还好好的呆在仙宫悠闲地逗弄着他的渡鸦，曾经满腔仇恨的Hela也和他化干戈为玉帛。

 

还有Loki，九界都知晓的他最疼爱的弟弟，那个诡计多端总是给他使小绊子但他也还是很爱他的小捣蛋鬼，他居然变成了自己的皇后。

 

登基大典上，Loki穿着绣金花边的深绿色礼服，迈过长长的红毯，穿过空中挥洒的花瓣，来到他的身边。在嘉宾如雷的掌声中，他搭上Loki的后颈，而Loki也配合的将他那如鲜花般艳丽的唇凑上前来，他们甜蜜的交换了一个誓约之吻。

 

同样的登基大典，他终于补上了曾经拒绝Loki的那个吻。

 

多么令人感动的画面，多么美好的生活，为什么全都不存在了？！

 

每天一睁开眼，看到眼前的情况，他都仿佛掉进地狱，过着生不如死的生活。

 

麻木地举起啤酒喝了一大口，Thor突然向空中举起手又不甘地放下……够了，已经尝试了够多次了……

 

Mjolnir被海拉捏碎了不是吗，这个场景明明白白地记录在他的脑海里，为什么就是不死心……

 

就好像，Steve他们包括自己都只是普通人，这个世界没有alpha、omega的性别分化，但该死的自己就是觉得有这个东西的存在……而Loki，就是属于他的，被他标记过的omega……

 

在Valkyrie等人的安慰下，他压抑着无处安放的情感，把所谓的“幻想”置之脑后，强迫自己不要去回想那个在梦中总是光裸着躺在自己怀里邀吻的Loki，假装Loki真的已经消失了，假装自己很好，什么事都没有。

 

偏偏杀死了Thanos之后，另一段记忆越来越频繁的出现在他脑海中，让他感觉自己本就应该过着那种神仙般的生活。但真相却是，该死的为什么自己会呆在这样一个令人崩溃的世界，他的亲人爱人明明就那样地唾手可得，为什么自己会落到这种地步。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

身后突然传来一阵声响，Thor头也不回，无动于衷地拿起另一瓶啤酒：“Valkyrja，我不想出去，别再叫我了……”

 

“Thor？”

 

这个声音……

 

“Thor，是我。”穿越时空找到Thor的Loki站在一片狼藉的房间里，不敢相信自己的哥哥竟然沦落到这样的境地。

 

黑暗破败的小屋，随处摆放的简陋家具，四处乱扔的肮脏衣服，和曾经华丽明亮，侍从环绕的闪电宫简直是天壤之别。

 

听到熟悉声音，Thor僵硬地转过身来，目不转睛地看着那个让他日思夜想却已经消失的人。

 

内心汹涌起伏，人却呆呆地站在阳台上，不敢上前。

 

这一定是在梦中吧，亦或者是谁为了捉弄他而使出来的幻术。

 

但是除了他那个爱捉弄人的弟弟，还有谁会这么无聊用幻术来欺骗他呢。

 

Thor抄起手边一个小巧的瓶盖就往Loki身上扔去。

 

“啊！你这个笨蛋！你在做什么！”好痛。Loki揉了揉被砸到的额头，这家伙怎么回事啊，欠捅了是不是，这一见面就拿东西扔人的坏习惯是怎么来的。

 

“不是幻觉，对吗，不是幻觉。”托尔哽咽出声，害怕下一秒自己又从美梦中被唤醒。

 

唉，这个傻瓜。

 

“是的，Thor，是我。”Loki走上前把手放到看上去憔悴不堪的Thor的脸上，心疼不已，这个人怎么把自己搞成这样了。

 

“他们都说你死了，但我知道，你没有，你是真的，你明明一直都在我的身边，也没有遇到过那些糟糕的事情，还有Fenrir，Frigga，Odin，他们都还活着……可是我谁也找不到，我感受不到这个时空里你的信息素，我也没有办法把你留在身边……”Thor语无伦次地说着这段日子的经历，两段记忆的重合，真实却又不存在的场景，没有人理解他的痛苦，所有人都否认他所述的事情……

 

一切一切都让Thor感到窒息，他曾经疯狂地想怒吼，想大声告诉他们，Loki没有死，Loki一直都和他在一起，被保护得好好的，Loki还是他的皇后，怎么会死呢！

 

但在同样清晰的记忆中，看上去饱受折磨的弟弟却又真实无力地倒在了“自己”的面前。

 

Thor张开双臂将人紧紧地拥入怀中，“我好想你，Loki，我真的不敢相信我会失去你……”

 

“我来找你了，Thor，没事了，我们可以一起回去。”Loki体贴地在Thor的背上轻轻拍打，感受到滴落在自己颈部的泪珠灼热异常。

 

“太好了，是我的loki，是我的。”身上带着馥郁的曼陀罗香味，清雅而高贵，邪魅又温柔。

 

“别哭了，傻瓜，我不是来找你了吗？”Loki一颗一颗吻去Thor脸上的泪珠，穿越前的怒气也被这不常见的泪水滴滴消融。

 

Thor搂着Loki的腰，顺势把人带到自己怀里一同坐到沙发上，用胡子拉杂的脸颊摩挲着Loki颈后的性腺。

 

最敏感的部位收到侵袭，Loki瞬间软下了身子，换在以前Thor这样做，他早就直接把人推开了，现在看到他这狼狈的模样却是万般舍不得。

 

“辛苦你了，Thor。”

 

“不，委屈你了才是，Loki，你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“Dr Strange同时触动时间宝石和空间宝石把我送过来的。”Loki按下Thor慌乱的想要检查他身体的手，“别担心，我没事。”

 

“实在是太冒险了，这边刚刚经历完一场宇宙浩劫……”他甚至能感受到其中的空间动荡。

 

“为了你，再冒险也值得。”Loki靠在他的耳边低声呢喃，不出意外收获一个泪眼汪汪的金毛人形犬，猛地扑进他胸口，“好了好了，别抱太紧……”摸摸头。

 

心满意足的抱着Loki在他胸前狂蹭一顿，Thor平复了一下心情，“那Loki，我发生了什么，你知道吗？”

 

“这个就要问你自己了，你是不是曾经触动过空间宝石。”说起这个Loki就气得想翻白眼。

 

“空间宝石？”曾经被Loki偷走然后被Thanos抢去那个？还是放在属于他的仙宫地下宝库中的那个？

 

“对，按照那个Strange说法，就在你的灵魂来到这边的前一天……你跑到地下宝库想要操控并销毁空间宝石……但是，失败了，遭到反噬，于是你的灵魂被带到了这个时空里。”让你体验了另一种不一样的生活。

 

“我的天，果然我就应该想尽办法销毁他。”Thor懊恼地抓了抓脑袋，烦躁极了。

 

Loki不解，“为什么你会想要销毁空间宝石？”那可是个宝贝啊。

 

“我也不知道，当时我的脑海中突然出现一个声音，告诉我，赶紧销毁掉无限宝石，否则会有难以承担的后果……”

 

“谁的声音？”

 

“……我的。”Thor无辜的眨眨眼，露出尴尬的笑容，Loki会信吗。

 

“啪——”Loki作势在他脸上轻轻拍了一巴掌，刚找回这惨兮兮的笨蛋，大力了又不忍心，“以后再有这种情况发生，别再一个人去做这种事。”

 

连灵魂穿越这种事情都搞出来了，一个从未来传递给他的消息也就不值得大惊小怪了。

 

“当然！再也不会了！”下一次，要找他那些中庭的伙伴们帮帮忙才行……

 

先前还觉得迷惑，但在来到这个时空，经历了这糟糕的一切之后，Thor就明白为什么会有那样一个声音出现，那是对未来危险的预警。

 

未来的他告诉自己，要保住已有的幸福安宁，就必须把无限宝石销毁掉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

坐在Thor大腿上，Loki细细端详着眼前这人变化不少的样貌，阿斯加德二王子最宝贝的金发被剪成了个短寸，如大海般碧蓝无垠的眼睛仿佛蒙上尘埃，胡子也长长了……

 

等等，是不是有什么不对劲。

 

“你的眼睛怎么了？为什么少了一只？”Loki着急地观察着那个坏掉的眼睛，上面还有一道隐没的疤痕，Thor是遭了什么罪才变成这个样子。

 

“诸神黄昏之际，和Hela打架的时候被她划伤的，已经没事了。”Thor平静的阐述着那一场激烈的黄昏之战，抓住Loki覆在他眼睑上的手亲吻着他的手心，只有爱他的人才会在乎他变成什么样子，所幸那些灾难都过去了。

 

Loki捧着Thor的脸，细细密密的吻落在上面，默默释放出信息素安抚着心爱的alpha，这个时空的Thor，可真是受了不少苦呢。

 

“Loki，你的信息素，变甜了。”Thor后知后觉地发现了爱人信息素的改变，这个独特的味道，只有在Loki怀着Fenrir的时候他才闻到过。

 

“是啊，你忘了吗？你之前回来的那段时间，我就已经怀孕了……结果你却追着我说要和我分手。”回想到这段时间和Thor的相处，Loki啼笑皆非。

 

“什么，我怎么会，我怎么可能和你分手！”Thor一下子坐直了身子，紧紧地抱住Loki，好一会儿才反应过来Loki说的是什么时候，顿时怒火攻心，差点把自己气死，“我的天，我做了什么。”

 

他怎么能够这样对Loki！不仅失去了和Loki相爱的记忆，还一直想着和Loki分开，要求Loki把自己送走。

 

“是啊，所以我不是把你给捅了吗。”Loki说得云淡风轻，理所当然，其实想起当时Thor说过的蠢话，还是会气到心疼。

 

“捅得好，你做得对。”Thor大力地点点头，就应该把他捅到动不了，不能做跟Loki分手这种傻事才行。虽然依他对自己体质的了解程度来说，不太可能。

 

“我怎么可能那么轻易地就跟你离婚，放过你呢，还记得结婚的时候你答应过我什么吗？你是我的，我让你生你就生，让你死你就死，永远也别想离开我，知道吗？”Loki盯着他，如雨后新叶般碧绿的眸子里传递着Thor熟悉的偏执与爱。

 

“对对对，我是你的，我怎么敢离开你呢。”Thor贴着Loki额头相抵，认真的回应他，然后毫不克制地吻上那双让他神魂颠倒的薄唇。


	20. Chapter 20

【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-20（ABO）  
Summary：复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，意外发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。

01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 番1

第二十章

Loki被动的接受这个热切的亲吻，实则在氧气缺失的瞬间就已经感觉到大脑变得迟钝起来。那种头晕心悸的感觉又开始了，他的四肢开始不听使唤的瘫软下来，眼睛也失去焦距。

 

Thor感受不到Loki的回应，放开了人才发现Loki已经接近昏迷边缘。

 

“Loki！Loki你怎么了？！”

 

Loki努力睁开迷离的眼睛，有气无力地安抚着眼前焦急的爱人，“别担心，我，就是有点累。”

 

Thor吓坏了，赶紧把Loki抱到床上。

 

“哈，你这床，也太乱了，有东西硌着我了。”无力的感觉没有持续太久，躺到床上的瞬间Loki便已经有了和Thor玩笑的力气。

 

“对不起，对不起Loki。”Thor又把人半抱起来，大手一挥将床上的杂乱物品扫到地上，石头人Keenge放在他这的游戏手柄，居然丢到床上来了，真是个混蛋。

 

Loki乖乖躺回柔软的床褥上，身体里涌起熟悉的躁动，却始终感受不到属于自己alpha的信息素。

 

“真是糟糕……”Loki无奈呢喃，抬起手搭在脸上，用小臂挡住自己眼睛。

 

“怎么了Loki，你哪里不舒服？”Thor急得直打转。该死的 Dr Strange，明知道Loki怀孕了还冒那么大风险把人送过来，现在Loki身体出了问题，该怎么办！

 

“我没事，我只是，”Loki拉着他的手让他冷静下来，好笑的摇摇头，“我只是感受不到你的信息素了，你知道的，怀孕了的Omega总是需要alpha信息素的安慰。”

 

“这……”Thor沮丧地低下头，宛若一只失去主人疼爱的大金毛犬，“对不起Loki，我忘了我不在自己的身体里。”刚刚还作死的撩拨Loki的性腺。

 

“算了，你也不想啊。”Loki抓了抓握住他的手，现在说话也还有些气若游丝。

 

“我还以为你是因为穿越空间造成的身体不适。”认真看一看，Loki这虚弱的表现，可不像是单纯的缺乏信息素，脸色苍白如纸，嘴唇也失去颜色，额头甚至在冒着冷汗。

 

还真被你猜中了。

 

他能感受的自己身体中确实有不对劲的地方，是有些难受，但谈不上非常严重。

 

Loki强撑着打起精神，与Thor十指相扣，“大概是小家伙在跟我抢神力吧，我又不是阿萨神族，身体里的阿斯加德神力不如你多，之前怀Fenrir的时候不是也很容易累吗？ ”

 

“真的？”好像怀Fenrir的时候Loki还真是蛮嗜睡的。

 

“真的。”Loki无害的笑了笑，这纯良的语气让他自己都要相信就是这么一回事了，“上来吧，传输一点你的神力给我就好啦。”

 

“好。”Thor不敢反驳看上去奄奄一息的弟弟，哪怕他看出了许多不对劲的地方，着急的把衣服鞋子脱了，一轱辘爬到床上，小心翼翼地将Loki搂到怀里，“不用怕Loki，不用怕，我在这呢。”

 

Loki差点笑出声，到底是谁在怕啊。

 

可是当他摸到Thor因害怕而颤抖的手臂肌肉，笑意又化为了叹息。

 

浑厚的阿斯加德神力顺着两人交握的手绵绵不尽的传入Loki体内，让他宛若浸泡在温水里一样舒服。没想到误打误撞，倒是让他的身体恢复了原样。

 

时间仿佛静止在这温情的一刻，等到金色的神力已经在Loki的身体中饱满的流窜，他的四肢都变得暖洋洋的，脸上也重新恢复了血色。

 

“好了，Thor。”Loki主动松开了两人交握的手，推了推Thor。他知道如果自己不出声，这慌了神的傻大个可不会主动停止下来。

 

“够了吗，Loki？你还有哪里不舒服吗？”Thor睁开眼，里面一片腥红，要不是知道Thor身体无恙，都要以为他才是那个生病的人了。

 

“够了，我没事了。”Loki搂住Thor的腰，把头埋进Thor的胸口，“睡吧Thor，睡醒之后我们再回去。”带着身体穿越到另一个的时空，真是太费劲了。

 

好好睡一觉，醒来之后一切都会变好的。

 

Thor不动声色，只是静静看着Loki安详地躺在自己的臂弯当中，闭上眼睛，呼吸逐渐变得平缓。

 

一直等到月亮悄悄从西边落下，黑暗的夜幕被曙光打破，他也没有合上眼睛。

 

他害怕这又是另一场梦，这个梦这么真实，如果可以的话，他愿意一直留在这个有Loki的梦里，也好过醒来之后独自一人面对漫无目的的未来。

 

我向你保证，brother，阳光会再一次照耀到我们身上。

 

Loki，如果这不是你的谎言，请你一定要陪在我的身边，让阳光再一次照耀到我们身上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thor，你没睡？”枕在Thor手臂上睁开眼的Loki满足的打了个呵欠，找到人之后，心里悬着的石头也放了下来，昨晚还接受了大量神力，他感觉自己现在的状态真是不能再好了。

 

“我睡了。”Thor还是目不转睛地看着他，温柔的在他额头上落下一吻。

 

“不，你没有。”Loki生气了，想在诡计之神面前说谎，也不做做样子。

 

“对，我没有。”Thor知道骗不过，干脆不骗了，他现在的状态，也不适合跟Loki耍弄那些小把戏。Thor抓住Loki的手，一根根亲吻着他柔软的指腹，然后把那已经握了千年的手放到自己胸口。

 

“我害怕你会再一次化成无数光点消散在我眼前，我在梦里从来没有这么清晰的感受到你，只要我一直睁着眼，你就不会离开我。”

 

Loki感受着手心下有力的心跳声，既感动，又心酸。

 

“傻瓜，你的脑子真是被蝼蚁的低劣乙醇给泡傻了，”Loki翻身起来趴在Thor的胸口上，瞥了一眼他一变不变的胳膊，被他枕了一晚，都僵了吧。“我们现在就回到阿斯加德，你就知道我是真的假的了。”

 

“不行！”

 

正准备掏出宇宙魔方进行空间穿越的Loki突然一愣，“怎么了。”

 

“你的身体禁不住时空穿越，我不许你这样子冒险。”

 

“我感觉很好，我的身体也没事啊。”Loki不明所以，怎么他睡了一觉醒来Thor就转了个想法了。

 

“再休息一会儿吧，反正两个时空时间流速也不一样，我们在这边呆久一点也没关系。”Thor握住Loki的手，就是不肯放开。

 

Loki眯起眼睛，敏锐地捕捉到了Thor脸上一闪而过的慌乱，联系前因后果，Loki作出了一个荒谬的猜测。

 

“是因为我的身体不行，还是因为你不想回去？”

 

“怎么可能！我怎么会不想回去呢！”

 

“那就是你身体里的另一个灵魂不想我们，或者说我回去？”

 

“不是的！”

 

啪——Loki一巴掌打到Thor脸上。

 

“你是不是傻啊！你知不知道你留在这里的最终结果会是什么，魂飞魄散啊！你可怜他，那你有没有想过你自己，有没有想过我啊！”

 

“对不起Loki，我，我只是，失去你的感觉，实在是太痛苦了。”他经历了同样的悲伤，感受到同样的心碎，不知不觉就把自己代入了这个世界的Thor当中。

 

Loki算是知道空间宝石的阴谋是什么了。

 

“就算你能好好的待在这个身体里，就算我能留在这，那以后这个世界的Loki找回来了呢？我该怎么办，你霸占了这个Thor的身体，他又该怎么办？”

 

Thor震惊地张大了嘴巴，“可是这个世界的Loki不是已经死了吗？！”

 

“Nothing can trap the God of tricks ，His soul will always be free.”

 

Loki幽幽地把这句话说了出来，Thor却听出了语气中咬牙切齿的怒火。

 

“而且，就算他的灵魂出现在海姆冥界，他也会想尽办法回到Thor的身边，更何况他还活得好好的。就好像我历经辛苦穿越也要穿越到这个世界寻找你的灵魂，但是你却告诉我你不想跟我回去？！”Loki真恨不得现在就拿出小刀往他身上戳个千百遍！

 

“我……”天啊，过度悲伤的他真的没有想到这一点。

 

“你的脑子到底是不是被稻草塞满了！”Loki揪着Thor的领子用力的晃动着。

 

他觉得自己现在简直就像个想要把留恋外面世界的丈夫抓回家的愤怒的妻子。

 

“对不起，对不起Loki！我们现在就走！马上走！你的身体还好吗？！要不要我再给你传输一点神力？”Thor慌乱的抓住Loki，惊慌失措的像抓住一根救命稻草。

 

“等等。”这时Loki反而冷静了下来，“我再办点事。”

 

散发着淡淡蓝光的空间宝石蓦地出现在Loki手中。

 

透过幽深空间宝石，Loki利用魔方之力将那艘还在宇宙中漂浮的飞船加速转移到一颗以混乱著称的星球上，更多的事情，却是不能再做了，至于船上那个昏迷的黑发神祗能不能再和他的哥哥相遇，相信不管是哪一个诡计之神，都有一颗陪伴雷神再一次迎接阳光照耀的心。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

在神族亘古不变的漫长岁月中，Thor不止一次承认，Loki是在他生命中占据了最重要地位的人。

 

不管是从小到大被父母灌输你们将会相互扶持直至一生的思想，还是分化后两人因不同性征诱发的暧昧情愫，亦或者是在Loki为了让他伤心而松手掉下彩虹桥，他对Loki都只有爱惜与心疼。直到他寻觅过后落到地球上将人打败带回阿斯加德，心疼中又带了浓重的愤怒，让他不可遏制地在封禁的地牢中燃烧着怒火把Loki强制标记。

 

在Thor的眼里，Loki应该是那个永远在他庇护下眼里闪烁着狡黠笑意的宝贝弟弟，而不是毫无愧疚去侵略别人家园的邪恶之人。

 

和Loki结合过程或许和自己最初的天真幻想不太一样，毕竟成长过程中总有一些东西会不受控制的发生偏向，但Loki被迫嫁给他后在他身下婉转呻吟的模样，就让他觉得过程已经不重要了，重要的是Loki永远属于他。

 

他曾经在Frigga小心的叮嘱中接过尚在襁褓中的Loki，和年幼的Loki在蔓蔓绿荫下挥着树枝戏耍玩闹，也陪伴着Loki渡过了他煎熬的分化期，甚至诱骗过Loki在结合热来临之际与他亲密交媾。

 

其实，在分配封号的时候，他怎么都想不到Loki会被封为邪恶之神，他一向乖巧听话的弟弟不该被冠以这带有侮辱性的称号，心底有着阴暗心思的人，是他才对。

 

幸而，除了恶作剧之外，Loki还司掌着智慧，在不少人眼里，他又被视为智慧之神，这让Thor心里好受了一点，虽然Loki对此毫不在意。

 

他一直认为自己才是那个保护者的角色，直到Loki穿越时空，为他而来，握着他的手对他说，“哥哥，我带你回家。”

 

他才发现自己虽然自诩是Loki的守护者，但其实真正做到保护Loki的时候少之又少，Loki发现自己是约顿海姆人的真相时，他不在Loki身边；Loki无助的在宇宙中流浪时，他不在Loki身边；纵使是结婚了，他也不能让敏感而脆弱的爱人全心全意的相信他，相信那份流淌在阿斯加德神王血液中至深的爱意。

 

相反，Loki才是他的救赎，是愿意牺牲自己的爱满足他的执念的人，那一份自少年萌发的爱意，当Loki在他最无助的时候出现在他眼前，与他十指相扣时，就已经得到了满足。

 

这是他的珍宝，是他永远向往的阳光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在至尊圣所的床上睁开眼的那一刻，Thor仿佛从一场大梦中醒来，梦中的记忆渐渐从清晰的画面变得模糊，只留下哀切的只言片语，已经不能再触动他的灵魂了。他侧脸往床边看去，却没有看到那个熟悉的黑发绿眸的身影，坐起身环顾一圈四周，也没有发现他那狡猾迷人的爱人。

 

“Loki呢？”Thor心急如焚地从床上爬了起来，在房间里四处查找，就差把床掀起来看看人躲哪去了。

 

“Wait……”Dr Strange操控着手里的阿戈摩托之眼，身体用尽全力般颤颤发抖，大颗大颗的冷汗顺着他的额头流下，浸湿了斑白的发鬓与眼角的细纹。

 

压抑而漫长的等待中，凝滞的空气突然扭曲，金色光圈里掉落下来一个修长的身影。

 

迅速收拢了魔法，Dr Strange脱力的倚靠在柱子上，大口大口喘着气，眼里充满置死地而后生的紧张与庆幸。

 

Thor冲上前跪在地上将奄奄一息的人搂进怀里，前一秒还说着自己很好没有问题的Loki，现在脸色苍白的倒在他的眼前，气息微弱得让人以为他下一刻就会失去生命。

 

他颤抖地抓着Loki的手想要拼命往里面灌输神力，可是Loki脆弱不堪的身体却没有办法留住一丝一毫，小腹中本该生机盎然的属于他的子嗣，此刻也失去了生气。

 

“为什么会这样！”Thor愤怒地朝Dr Strange喊叫，“为什么Loki会变成这个样子！”

 

Dr Strange合上阿戈摩托之眼，努力平复着体内流窜的法力，用尚不平稳地语气回复Thor，“Loki没事。”

 

“没事？！他都昏迷了还没事！”Thor搂紧了Loki，生怕他的灵魂会被引渡至英灵殿中。

 

“打破时空界限进行时空穿梭，并非易事，哪怕Loki拥有神的体质，到了另一个时空也会受到压制，而且时空间隙中隐含的危险因素是不能确定的，能够保留生命已经是不幸中的万幸了。”

 

“怎么办，Loki，Loki，你醒醒。”Thor的内心悲痛欲绝，心脏仿佛有把刀子在上面一刀一刀的割，可是不管他怎么叫，Loki都没有睁开眼睛，也没有像以前那样乍的跳起来大笑他的诡计得逞，又一次骗到了哥哥。

 

“将他带回阿斯加德吧，你们的治疗师应该自有办法，我现在已经帮不上忙了。”Strange脚下一软险些倒地，身后的红色披风机灵的化作一把椅子将人接住，Strange难受的揉按着太阳穴，从强势的时空压制中将人完完整整的带回来，让他感到力竭。

 

Thor悲愤地将手伸向空中，受到召唤的Mjolnir快速的向他飞来，顾不上自己的武器把别人家破坏成什么样子，Thor抱起Loki，大声的呼唤阿斯加德守门人。

 

“Heimdallr——！”

 

彩虹桥闪现，将一对神兄弟接回了他们的家园。剩下Dr Strange无力地看着一片狼藉的至圣所，连收拾的力气都没有了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Heimdallr惊讶地望着着急的Thor和他怀里命若悬丝的黑发神祗，两人完好无损的一同出去，怎么会把Loki弄得这么凄惨的赶回来。

 

“把阿斯加德的所有治疗师都叫去我那！”Thor抱着Loki，挥动Mjolnir往闪电宫飞去。

 

所有的治疗师都在收到消息的第一时间内赶到闪电宫，床上生命垂危的王后看得人心里直发慌，大家面面相觑思索着该由谁上前为王后治疗。

 

“你们还愣着做什么！快给Loki治病啊！”一向温和有礼，平易近人的神王此刻宛若被触了逆鳞的巨兽，身上散发着令人畏惧的气势。

 

一位相对冷静的年老治疗师走上前，往Loki身上施展了一个探测魔法，柔和的光晕笼罩在Loki身上，似水般流动盘旋，每个人都能够透过光晕看到Loki身体中残败的血管和肌理，伤势严重得宛若经历了一场大战。

 

嘶嘶吸冷气的声音在人群中此起彼伏，谁这么大胆能将阿斯加德的神后重伤至此。

 

金色的光晕在Loki腹部停留，一个只有拳头大小的雾气在他身体中微弱的跳动着，微不可见的，却还在努力挣扎着。

 

在把Loki的每一处伤势的掌握了之后，年老的治疗师斟酌着开口，“神后伤势颇重，可能需要很长一段时间的调养才能好起来。只是……”

 

“只是什么！？”

 

“只是小王子，可能要保不住了。”治疗师遗憾的低下了头。

 

Thor懊悔地将拳头砸向墙壁，力道之大，皮开肉绽，鲜血直流。

 

人后也传来一声惊呼。

 

转身望去，只见一脸心疼的Frigga和Odin站在寝殿门口，Frigga手里还牵着一个金发的小布丁，此刻懂事的小家伙正用另一只小手捂着自己的嘴巴，眼泪哗哗往下流，却不让声音发出来。


	22. Chapter 22

自从神后Loki莫名其妙的重伤被带回仙宫后，新神王Thor就仿佛变了一个人，都说遭遇了打击过后会有所成长，但Thor的转变却让人心惊，包括一直觉得Thor不够成熟稳重的Odin，都震惊于Thor的沉默压抑。可惜Thor对Loki受伤一事的原因守口如瓶，只一昧说是自己的责任，连Heimdallr也看不清他们身上发生了什么。

 

对此一无所知的阿斯加德子民们依旧过着幸福满足的生活，与之相比，仙宫里的气氛始终紧绷着，一日比一日糟糕，花园里的鸟儿都停止了美妙的歌唱，往常陪在Frigga身边嬉笑的女神们现在看着为了儿子们伤身憔悴的天后，忧愁的暗自叹息，轻声细语的抚慰着她。

 

九界依旧偶有不太平之事，雷神一如既往的出征战场守护国土清退敌人，只是如今的神王和以往携蓝色闪电降落，将敌人打退即罢休的英明领袖不太一样。九界之主现在要的不只是认输示弱，而是臣服与恐惧，只要是稍有得寸进尺的侵略者，都会在雷霆闪耀的Mjolnir重击之下付出惨痛代价。鲜血洒向大地，浇出猩红的花朵，堆积成山的森森白骨让雷霆之神的威名广而传之，暴虐的征服手段让人回想起曾经带领死亡女神讨伐征战的天父奥丁。

 

时间的流逝，嫩芽的绽放，也没有为仙宫带来一丝生气，随着Loki沉睡的时间越来越久，仙宫压抑的氛围也越来越沉重，特别是萦绕在Thor身边的低气压，吓得人大气都不敢喘一下，粗神经如Volstagg都不敢在神王身边转悠，随从与侍卫们更是战战兢兢，生怕出了差错触了主人霉头。

 

已经退居幕后的Odin愤怒地闯进闪电宫，质问他为了一个Omega变成这样是否值得，如果他一直醉心于征服与杀戮，他把阿斯加德交到他手上和交到Hela手上又有什么不同。

 

Thor不在意地回答，一个好的君主，最重要的就是保证子民不受侵害，不管是什么手段，只要能让九界在他的统治下安好无恙，就是正确的决策。再者，Loki不是普通的Omega，是他最珍视的宝贝，是他愿意为之付出生命，共度一生的爱人。

 

不要再妄想封印他的记忆，对Loki的爱已经刻在了他的骨子里，没有人能够磨灭这份感情。

 

他的Loki现在都还躺在床上没有动静，那些趁乱前来挑衅的乌合之众又凭什么得到他的善待。

 

试图再次掩盖Thor的记忆与情感Odin气得挥袖而去，Thor说得对，他已经无力阻止封印Thor对Loki的感情，以Thor对Loki的执念与爱，哪怕Thor说出要让九界的敌人为Loki的沉睡陪葬，也不足为奇。

 

为海姆冥界突然暴涨的魂灵感到疑惑，跑到阿斯加德一探究竟的Hela对此发出肆意的嘲笑，不愧是一家人，骨子里流淌着的暴戾与征伐欲望都是一脉而出，年老的Odin不能再左右已经得到阿萨力量传承的新任神王，除了口头上的警告，他再也做不到像以前一样随意处罚Thor。死亡女神对Odin这个无力的下场表示心满意足。

 

只有Frigga心疼地劝慰Thor，希望他能够理智的对待所有事情，不管是军治政务，还是自己的感情。Loki一定会再度醒来，到时Loki看到你从一个宽容的君主变成这样一个轻重不分的上位者，会怎么想呢？你也不希望看到他质疑你不是一个合格的君王对吗？

 

Thor苦涩的笑了笑，他当然知道Loki会气愤会反对，而他也等着Loki从沉眠中醒来和他争辩到底什么才是他应该做的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

三个月过去了，Loki的身体在神力的蕴养下逐渐得到了修复，治疗师检查不出其他问题，但Loki却一直沉睡不醒。

 

肚子里的孩子顽强的依附着Loki存活了下来，Thor面对这个孩子心情十分复杂，虽说他是两人之间爱的结晶，但是当他听到治疗师说，Loki可能就是因为这个孩子在修复自身的损伤而迟迟无法苏醒时，他就着急得恨不得将这个孩子扼杀在腹中。

 

没有什么能比Loki健康的活着更重要，哪怕是他的子嗣也不能够威胁到Loki的安全。

 

如果不是Frigga极力阻止了他，告诉他Loki得知真相后肯定会和他生气，会和他爆发剧烈的争吵，他才堪堪罢休。不想让Loki醒来后不开心，只能勉强看着这个孩子霸道的吸收着Loki的养分，继续长大。

 

Fenrir自听到Loki的伤势大哭了一场后，一直十分乖巧的跟随在Frigga身边，只因他父王的脸色总是阴沉恐怖，再也不像以前一样大笑抱着他，逗弄他，只有温柔的祖母是小家伙温暖的依靠。现在的Thor眼里只有Loki一个人，他知道自己不该去打扰政务繁忙的父王，所以除了偶尔小心翼翼地询问daddy什么时候会醒过来，只默默努力的修习课业，希冀最疼爱他的daddy能早点醒来。

 

 

 

 

是夜，Thor坐在床边，握着Loki白皙又骨节分明的手，贴在自己温热的脸旁，低声呢喃。

 

“Loki，你什么时候才会醒过来，中庭里流传的童话故事说，只要王子亲吻了沉睡的公主，她就会从沉睡中苏醒。可是我都偷亲了你好多口了，怎么你都不回应我呢？是不是我之前做的事情太傻了，你还在生我的气，所以又想捉弄我......你醒来吧，Fenrir每天都缠着我问我daddy什么时候才会起床跟他玩，你再继续睡着，我就要搞不定他了。”

 

空旷寂寥的宫殿只有烛光在闪烁着微弱的光芒，明灭不定，仿佛床上安静躺着的神祗，呼吸微不可闻，只剩金发神王脆弱的低声啜泣在屋宇下回绕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

夕阳余晖洒落在阿斯加德金碧辉煌的宫殿之上，宛若覆了一层闪闪发亮的镀膜，从战场上归来的神王，手中握紧仍散发着血腥之气的雷神之锤，摇曳着猩红的披风，脚步沉重的往自己的宫殿走去。

 

雷神之子，Fenrir正独自坐在闪电宫大门的阶梯上，落寞的等待着父亲的归来。

 

挥手让身后井然有序的侍卫队退下，Thor严肃地开口询问，“Fenrir，你怎么一个人在这？Eudora她们呢？”照顾小王子的贴身侍女哪去了？

 

“我让她们走开的，我想自己在这等你，father，daddy还会醒过来吗？”Fenrir抬头望着已然不是他想象中那个慈父的Thor，神王脸上还带着在战场上杀戮过后狠厉与亢奋，沙场上的森然杀气还萦绕在他周围，Fenrir有些紧张，却不害怕。

 

“当然会，daddy只是生病了，需要休息，等他休息好了自然就会醒了。”

 

“可是他们说daddy得到过命运女神的祝福，是不会生病的，现在伤成这样，很可能会再也醒不过来。”Fenrir犹豫地说出偶然听到的一些流言蜚语。

 

“是谁说的！是谁在那里胡说八道！”Thor愤怒极了，这些恶毒的说法简直就是对Loki的诅咒，对他挚爱之人的不敬，他势必要将他们的舌头拔掉以儆效尤.

 

“没，没有，我不记得了……”察觉到父亲眼中一闪而过的杀意，Fenrir直觉自己不能说实话，否则无意的下人将会有生命危险。自从daddy昏迷之后，父亲就越来越沉默与暴戾，以前那个随和善良的君主似乎随着重伤的谎言之神一同沉睡过去。

 

小心的从口袋里掏出一个圆肚细口小瓶子，Fenrir将它双手递给Thor，“father，这是我向Skuld女神祈求的生命之泉的泉水，你拿给daddy好不好，命运女神说不管是什么病，喝了生命之泉的泉水就可以恢复健康了。”

 

Thor接过小瓶子，阳光照射下里面晃动的泉水泛着阵阵波光，哪怕离开了生命之泉也依旧灵活流动着，充满了生命力，和病床上失去生气的Loki形成鲜明对比，他该怎么告诉Fenrir，生命之泉的泉水对Loki起不到任何帮助。

 

算了，说出来也是打击他，稚儿何必有这么多烦恼，让Fenrir安心的渡过每一天就足够了。

 

“我会拿给你daddy的，father最近太忙了，没有空陪你玩，你自己出去要注意安全，我让人送你到你祖母那。”

 

“不用了father，我自己过去就好了。”说罢，Fenrir恭敬的朝Thor行了个礼，匆匆离去，和以往那个粘人爱撒娇的小王子简直天壤之别。

 

尊敬而疏离，就好像长大后的他和Loki，知道在面对Odin时除了父子关系，还有君臣之别。

 

 

 

 

 

 

沾满了沙土与敌人的血液的凌厉战靴，踏在冰冷光洁的大理石地板上，Thor面色沉着的走在闪电宫过道上，心中牵挂着床上紧闭双眼的爱人，毫无预料的，身后传来一个熟悉的声音。

 

“Thor，你怎么可以这样和Fenrir讲话。”穿戴整齐，高贵优雅的Loki从帷幕后绕出，脸上挂着埋怨之色，他怎么也想不到醒来后见到的第一个场景，居然是Thor对Fenrir的冷漠以待。

 

 

“Loki！你怎么会在这？！”Thor震惊之余，心头涌上不可名状的喜悦，快步走上前握住了Loki的手。

 

太好了，不是幻觉。

 

“当然是为了寻找我那愚蠢又凶狠的丈夫，如果不是这次昏迷，我还真不知道你有这样凶狠暴虐的一面。”简直愚蠢至极，在自己的儿子面前竟然也是这幅凶神恶煞的模样，他可爱的Fenrir欠他了吗？

 

Thor懊恼地皱了皱眉头，“我，为什么没有人告诉我你醒了？！”

 

Loki冷笑一声，向看白痴一样看着他。

 

“你当我的幻术是白学的吗，当然是因为没有人能看出来我已经不在床上了。况且，我再不醒来，Fenrir就要被你吓坏了，Thor·Odinson，我陷入沉眠的日子你就是以这样的方式对待我的子嗣的吗？”Loki还在气头上，不满地瞪视着他，因生气而上挑的眼尾美丽迷人。

 

Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki还是毫无血色的苍白脸蛋，仿佛在触碰着珍贵的易碎品。

 

“我错了，我不该这样对他，但是，Loki，对我来说，没有了你，什么人都不重要了。”

 

“你怎么可以这样说，那是Fenrir，是我们的孩子！”

 

Thor不在意的轻笑，在Loki的薄唇上落下一吻，Loki愠怒的撇开脸不愿和他亲热。

 

“你知道我和平行宇宙的Thor，区别最大的地方是什么吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“他失去了阿斯加德，失去了自己的弟弟，会选择自我放逐；我没有了你，还要肩负着阿斯加德的重担，当年的Odin不也是在野心达成之后才选择做一个宽和的君王吗，他可是一直都有Frigga陪着，而我失去你，变成一个暴君荒唐度日，也不是不可能发生的事情不是吗。”所以，你怎么忍心丢下我沉睡那么久，Loki。

 

“你不会的哥哥，你不是Odin，你不会重蹈覆辙去做不该做的事，你会成为最明智的君主，带领九界走向光明的未来。”

 

“没有你，我就没有未来。”

 

心中既感动，又无奈，Loki不忍地注视着爱人，能言善道的银舌头也仿佛被遏制住一般无法说出让Thor“改邪归正”的话语，都是因为他，Thor才变成这样的。

 

在苏醒之际，Loki迷迷糊糊听到侍者讨论关于Thor又统领军队征服了哪个敌对国家，使他们俯首称臣，Loki是不敢相信的，他那个纯正善良的哥哥，才不会做这种事，一定是传闻又在夸大其词，就好像Thor只是拿了一次狩猎比赛冠军，他们就能把他吹成九界第一神射手一样。

 

可笑的流言罢了。

 

直到Thor亲口跟他承认了自己的所作所为。

 

“你不该这样做。”Loki吸了一口凉气，他知道Thor不是在开玩笑。

 

“我知道，可是我克制不住不自己。”Thor看上去毫不在意，“这大概就是Odinson的遗传吧，Hela说得没错，我们家的人骨子里会流淌着凶狠好战的血液，没有你在我身边，我注定没有办法成为一个明智的君主。”

 

“你在说我是束缚你的缰绳吗？”Thor，你不是一头是非不分的野兽，你是生而为王的领袖。

 

“不，你是我挚爱永生的牵绊。”

 

雷神近些日子里毫无温度的蓝眸中泛着温润的光芒，溢满爱意犹如夜空中璀璨的繁星。

 

“这不是你。”

 

“这是我，Loki，我知道这一次在对待宇宙魔方的事情上，是我做错了，我要为我的鲁莽付出代价，但那个代价不能是你，我不想再一次经历失去你的痛苦，哪怕是你的谎言，我也承受不住。”在另一个时空的遭遇，已经让他足够心灰意冷了。

 

“我这么做是心甘情愿的，我也不能失去你，Thor。”穿越时空比他想象得要艰难，幸好他还是做到了。

 

“可是你明知道那样做的危险，你也还是做了，你没有想到我没了你会怎样，所以我现在这样做也不过是在发泄我的不安。”好让你知道我没了你会怎么样，你最爱的权利，你最爱的王位，都不值得我去在乎。

 

“你简直就是在无理取闹！”哪有用别人的生命来泄愤的道理，那些罪不至死的挑衅者竟因为这样成了雷霆之神愤怒下的亡魂。

 

Loki紧皱的眉头让Thor这么多天以来第一次产生了悔意，他握紧Loki的手，语气中皆是焦急与不安，“你在害怕吗Loki？你在害怕我？”

 

“我没有，因为你永远不会伤害我，对吗。”

 

“我怎么舍得伤害你。”

 

Loki看着他澄澈的双眼，体内四处流窜尚不稳定的神力让他暂时放下与Thor的争执，反正自己也醒过来了，在自己的帮助下，Thor一定会走回正轨的。

 

只是Thor的执着有时也是让人大伤脑筋啊，也不知道这段时间Odin他们是怎么面对这样一个钻牛角尖的家伙的，可能还发生了什么让他也会大为惊讶的事情。

 

Loki挑了挑眉，看着眼前满是讨好之色的爱人，伸出手向他讨要东西。

 

“给我，Fenrir帮我求到的生命泉水。”

 

Thor依旧充满爱意的看着他，把小瓶子递了过去。

 

“我要去看望父亲和妈妈，还有Fenrir，不许你跟过来。”Loki收好小瓶子，想甩开Thor抓着他的手。

 

怎么甩不开？

 

“不行，你身体还没好，我们先回闪电宫，让治疗师给你看看。”

 

“不要！”

 

“不许不要！你不会想惹怒我，对吗，Loki。”方才还笑嘻嘻的Thor突然脸色一变，紧握着Loki纤细的手腕不肯松开。

 

看到Thor以往很少出现，现在却习以为常的低沉表情，Loki竟觉得有些渗人，他不由自主收回自己想要离开的步伐，“你在威胁我。”

 

“不，我在恳求你，我很担心你的身体，别让我担心害怕好吗。”Thor也意识到自己表现得太过，脸上恢复了一些温度。

 

Loki看着既霸道又不争气的Thor，内心郁结，“你知道吗，Thor，你这样会让我再次怀疑Odin是不是瞎了眼让你继承王位，你真的有资格当一个优秀的君王吗，早知如此当初还不如由我继承王位呢。”

 

结果想象中对方愠怒的场景没有出现，Thor竟脸色扭曲，噗嗤一下笑了出来，“不，Loki，相信我，就算你坐到了Odin的位置上，你也不会有心做一个合格的君主维护九界和平的。”比起君王，智多近妖的Loki其实更适合做一个谋士，给他出谋划策，帮助他和阿斯加德以最少的损失去获取最大的利益。

 

而且，Loki的设想又不是没有发生过，在另一个世界，Loki就坐上了神王宝座。可是一个躺在卧椅上悠闲的品佳酿吃葡萄，完全不理会九界乱成一团的君主，不比他好到哪去吧。不知道Odin要是看到那个场景，是会气以暴力手段镇压敌人的自己，还是更气随心所欲悠闲度日的小儿子。

 

Thor避开Loki气闷和疑惑的眼神，搂过Loki的腰把人往寝殿里带去，“我给你盖一个大剧院吧，以后你可以玩一些舞台剧话剧之类的，让大家都来欣赏，剧院前面建一个你的雕像，一定要大，还要镀金的那种。”

 

“？？？”Loki一头雾水，这个家伙又在说什么猪话？

 

或是Thor方才眼底沉淀的阴郁让Loki感到心惊，他感觉比起自己，Thor才是更需要治疗的人，Loki放弃去找Frigga和Fenrir的念头，乖乖和Thor一起回到了闪电宫。


	23. Chapter 23

深夜的神王寝宫，温暖而舒适，金红色绸缎遮掩的大床上，传出微弱的呻吟和难耐的喘息。

 

“Thor......别......别动我了。”Loki背对着自己的丈夫，躺在柔软的大床上，怀里拢着一团丝织的被子，小口小口喘着气，平复着高/chao后身体止不住的颤抖，挥开又一次想搭上来的手，努力抗拒着身后那人像八爪鱼一样缠上来的举动。

 

“好好，我不动你。我就抱抱你好不好，Loki，让我抱着你就好。”Thor忍耐着把人抓住再来一次的冲动，贴近Loki散发着温度的身体。

 

Loki本来白皙透彻的肌肤上现在满是青紫红痕，空气中布满了情 /欲的味道，主要是身后那无赖的家伙方才不要命的散发着浓烈的alpha信息素，引诱他臣服。以至于他们一直从下午厮混到月上枝头，现在那股激烈的余韵还无法平息下来，他甚至能感受到滑腻的热流从他两股之间缓缓流下。

 

回想着刚刚Thor的凶猛而暴力的举动，Loki一阵气恼，“我说了不能进入生殖腔，你怎么回事，万一伤到宝宝怎么办！”

 

“放心，他死不了，之前你伤成那样，他都能在你肚子里好好待下来，现在不过是操了操你的小sao/ 穴，哪里会有事。”Thor不在意的把人搂住，心里对于Loki肚子里未谋面的孩子，在Loki治疗期间不断和Loki争夺生机的行为，还是有着浓烈的不满。

 

“你在瞎说什么！”Loki一巴掌拍向Thor结实的手臂，结果自己的手都拍红了，那钢铁般的臂膀一点事儿也没有，“你的脑子又抽风了是吗，是的话就给我滚下床去。”

 

“对不起Loki，我不是这个意思，治疗师说不会有事的我才没有克制住，是我鲁莽了，我当然也很爱他。”Thor讨好的笑了笑，把手放在Loki小腹上轻轻安抚着。

 

结果这时，肚子里的孩子用力踹了一脚Loki的肚皮，把Thor骨节分明的大手都震了一下，似在抗议父亲的虚情假意。

 

“你要是再用这种态度对待我的孩子，我就......”Loki咬了咬下唇，纠结了半天，“我就把你变成青蛙，让你在众神面前出丑！”

 

“那我能得到Loki公主的真爱之吻变回人形吗？”Thor用胡鬓蹭了蹭Loki光滑的肩头，满意的看着人敏感的瑟缩了一下。

 

“你能够得到一个臭水潭做你的居住地。”Loki不满地向前挪了挪身子，嘟囔了几句。

 

“哈哈哈，你才舍不得。”Thor长臂一伸把人拉回自己的怀里，犹如巨龙守护着自己的珍宝。

 

Loki享受着这温馨静谧的时光，赤身裸体被包裹在丝绸被子里，他回过头来看着烛火下明灭闪烁的英俊脸庞，主动将自己光洁的长腿伸进两条那粗壮的大腿之间，感受着肌肤相亲的舒适亲密。

 

“Loki，别撩拨我了......”Thor的大手在Loki挺翘的臀部上抚摸揉捏着，努力压下心底的冲动，说服自己Loki刚刚恢复，没有更多力气承受高度的xing /爱，“再撩我你就别想睡了。”

 

贪婪的饿狼经不住美食的诱惑，Loki噘了噘嘴，想把自己的腿抽出来，却发现已经被紧紧夹住，“和你说正经的，明天去中庭找Dr Strange，想办法把空间宝石毁掉。”

 

“好，你说什么就是什么。”Thor凑上前去吻住那红艳的唇，似蜜糖般甜蜜。

 

 

 

 

再一次轻车熟路的带着Loki来到纽约至圣所，Thor心里很不是滋味，上一次就是在这里，自己傻乎乎的要求回到另一个世界，还差点连累Loki命丧时空缝隙。

 

Loki这次的态度也是发生了翻天覆地的变化，面对皱起眉头的Dr Strange，真诚的表示了自己的谢意，“我们是来找你道谢的，谢谢你帮了我，Dr Strange。”如果没有他，自己可能就在时空缝隙中被绞成碎片了。

 

“对不起，上次是我太心急了，看到Loki伤成那样，就控制不住我自己。”Thor也诚恳地低下头，向Dr Strange道歉。

 

Strange摆了摆手，表示不在意，“你们没事的时候离地球远一点就是对我最好的感谢。”把危险因素克制在源头，更能保证地球的安稳。

 

Loki主动提及事故源头，“你也看到了吧，未来宇宙要面临的事，你打算怎么办。”

 

“是的，我看到了。”Strange抚摸着胸前的阿戈摩托之眼，这几个月来，他也是寝食难安，不断在思索着对策。

 

“我们把空间宝石带来了，如果你愿意，我们现在就可以将他们毁坏掉。”Thor拿出空间宝石，放在覆着精美花纹的木制桌子上。

 

“怎么毁掉？”

 

“只有无限宝石能销毁无限宝石，当然宝石之间相互碰撞产生的能量会十分巨大，我们可以找个无人居住的外星球进行这次行动。”Thor借助从另一个时空得来的经验，向他提议。

 

“不可以。”Strange下意识的拒绝，时间宝石不能被毁灭。

 

“既然你不肯，那我们只能去找另一个家伙了，拿走了心灵宝石的人，是复仇者联盟吧。”

 

“等等，幻视已经拥有了生命，是一个人了，你不可以轻易拿走心灵宝石。”Strange果断的否决了这个提议。复仇者定然也不会愿意牺牲掉自己的伙伴的。

 

“我没有要剥夺他的生命，我只是需要另一颗宝石，好让他们能够借助彼此的力量进行销毁，但你能眼睁睁看着以后的灭霸为了得到宝石将他杀掉吗？”Loki心平气和地和他讲道理，“如果是现在就开始想办法，或许会有机会保下他一条命，不是吗？”

 

“如果你们信得过我的话，可以把空间宝石交给我，我会想办法把他毁灭掉。”Strange用沉重的语气请求他们的信任。

 

Loki和Thor对视一眼，点了点头，“希望你能做出正确的选择。”

 

 

 

 

 

离开纽约的至圣所，没有急着回阿斯加德，Thor带着Loki到了一家精致的甜品店，以前惹Loki生气了他就会跑到这家店里给Loki买些赔罪的小点心，哄Loki开心。

 

Loki吃着对面殷勤递过蛋糕喂他的Thor，内心不由升起浓浓地满足感，“你倒是找了个好地方，每次还专门跑过来买这些小玩意儿，也不怕被Heimdallr嘲笑。”

 

“我哄自己的老婆，管别人怎么看呢。”Thor眼底的阴鸷在Loki的笑颜中慢慢化去，现在的他在Loki的陪伴下恢复了以往那种阳光豪爽的模样。

 

两人从甜品店出来后，竟意外遇到了一个老朋友。

 

“Thor？”从街角急冲冲走出准备赶往实验室的黑色美女惊讶地看着失联已久的金发王子。

 

“Hi，Darcy，好久不见。”Thor友好的打了个招呼。

 

“确实好久，自从你和Jean分手之后我们就没有再见过了。”Darcy挑了挑眉，视线移向两人交握的手，“你们在这做什么？”

 

“我继承了阿斯加德，所以比较少来中庭，”Thor毫不避讳的公开两人的关系，Darcy看向Loki的略带审视的眼光让他感到不太舒服。“这是Loki，我弟弟，也是我的爱人，我们来地球办点事，现在正准备回阿斯加德。”

 

“什么？你再说一遍？”Darcy皱起眉头，怀疑自己的听力出了问题。

 

“我说我们现在准备回阿斯加德。”

 

“前面那句！”

 

“Loki是我的爱人。”Thor认真的看着Darcy一字一句重复了一遍。

 

Darcy张大嘴巴半天合不拢，显然有点难消化这个事实，“oh my god！你居然和你弟弟搞在了一起！这就是你和Jean分手的原因？！你标记了你弟弟？”

 

“当然不是！不，我和Jean分手是因为……”是因为什么来着，好像是Jean说她再也受不了他对Loki过于关心体贴，一点也不像兄弟，而他又不愿意为了别人减轻Loki在自己心里的分量，所以才跟Jean分了手。

 

“是因为什么......难道不是因这个Omega吗？”Darcy夸张的表情把Loki都逗笑了。

 

Thor答不上来，确实，就算Jean不和他提出分手，迟早有一天他也会意识到Loki在他心目中占据着怎样的位置而和Jean分开的，之前不过是Jean先提出来罢了。

 

“我真是，对你太失望了！”Darcy摇摇头，这个外星人也太靠不住。

 

Thor没办法解释更多，只能用僵硬的笑容掩饰尴尬，谁让他莫名其妙和Jean在一起过呢。

 

Loki始终似笑非笑的站在一旁，也不帮Thor说话，反而悄悄放开了牵着Thor的手，惹得人一阵心惊。

 

Darcy甩了Thor一个白眼，就气冲冲的走了。

 

在摆脱了Darcy之后，Thor想牵回Loki的手，却被人无情的躲开，“Loki？”

 

“其实，我始终想不明白你为什么能够那么心安理得的和那个中庭女人在一起，在对我做了那样的事情之后。”Loki垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛在阳光的照耀下在他的眼底投下一片淡淡的阴影，“不过我还是很庆幸的，虽然你找了个蝼蚁，眼光不怎么样，但至少你不会再缠着我了。”

 

“Loki，不是这样的。”

 

“从你丢下我一个人没有再回来，后来一直都当做什么事都没有发生，我就以为你已经放弃了玩弄我的念头，决定看在妈妈的面子上，保持和你兄友弟恭的表象。谁知道，我侵略地球失败被你抓回去之后，你又执着的不肯放我离开。”

 

Loki的语气中透露着令Thor心惊的失望与疲惫，“算了，现在说这些又有什么意思，我也逃不掉你不是。”

 

“当初我被消除了和你在一起的记忆，关于那些爱你的，对你做的事情，全部的记忆，都被Odin封印了。他给我下了暗示，我只能把你当成弟弟，我此生都不可越界的人。”Thor抓住Loki的双臂，深蓝如大海般的眸子热切地注视着Loki。

 

Loki诧异地望着他，完全想不到后面竟然还发生这样的事。

 

“我不是故意丢下你在地下室的，你的发/ 情期结束以后，我想去给你拿些吃的。可是我太笨了，完全忘记了要掩盖自己身上的气味，我刚走进仙宫，就被Odin抓住了。”一失足成千古恨，如果当时没有顶撞Odin，迂回一点，说不定他和Loki早就在一起了，可惜自己太年轻，太冲动。

 

事实的真相Loki难以置信，为什么这个人可以笨成这样，沾染了浑身的Omega气味也不知道遮掩，难道他以为风吹一吹那浓郁的味道就能散掉吗，“你可以再笨一点吗？”

 

Thor懊悔地摇了摇头，“不可以了，幸好我在地牢里彻底标记了你，唤醒了那段记忆，不然我真的就要永远错过你，后悔一辈子。Odin知道了我设计了你，让你在发/ 情期的时候主动找我，非常生气，他质问我是不是彻底标记了你，我说没有。接着他警告我让我离你远一点，我说我做不到，我没有办法克制住我自己，我连你是我亲弟弟，我都忍不住对你的欲望，更别说你不是了。”

 

“他是不希望我毁了他最疼爱的儿子吧，一个冰霜巨人的后裔，怎么配得上阿斯加德的帝王。”Loki语气中透露着落寞，黯然撇开脸。

 

“不是的，Loki，父亲不是这样想的，他爱你，他希望你能在成长为约顿海姆的君主后，也能保持着对阿斯加德的热爱，让两国能够永远交好，显然他想了一个糟糕的主意，但中途就破坏了他这个计划的人，是我，而且最后他没有得到你的谅解。”

 

生而为王，是对他们两个人说的，哪怕Loki不是Odin亲生的孩子，他也不曾吝啬对他的爱与教导，不管是Thor还是Loki，Odin都相信他们都有能力成为一个合格的君主。

 

Loki不敢相信自己在Odin的计划当中，竟然是扮演了这样一个角色。可惜，在他分化成Omega，Thor又生出那样的心思起，一切就已经朝着不同的走向发展。

 

“就算是这样，我也还是没办法原谅你在失忆后在中庭的所作所为。”Loki扯下Thor的手，佯装愤怒的转身走向一条僻静的巷子里。

 

“为什么？！”Thor心急地追了上去。

 

“你失去了那些关于你折腾我的记忆，不代表你失去了爱我的能力，你会和那个中庭女人在一起就证明你根本不爱我。”哼，简直就是渣男行径，一边说失去记忆不爱他跑去和Jean谈恋爱，一边蛮不讲理地在地牢中彻底了他，真是过分。

 

“不是的！”他是被Odin下了暗示才不得不克制住自己的感情，被发配到中庭遇到Jean，更完全是意料外的事，“Loki，你听我解释，我爱你啊，我爱你！”

 

“别说了，我不想听。”Loki仰头喊了一声，“Heimdallr——！”

 

彩虹桥在无人的小巷中闪现，两个神祗的身影瞬间消失在空荡的后街中。


	24. Chapter 24

预警：孕期play

已经整整一个星期了，Loki不让他进房睡觉已经整整一个星期了，自从在地球上吵了一架回到阿斯加德，Loki就一直不肯和他说话，连见了面都不正眼看他，就跟他不存在一样。

听治疗师说Loki的身体已经好转恢复，Thor就放下了心里的郁结，答应Loki不再随意征战。失去了制霸的野心，Thor只想围着Loki打转，哪怕是给他端茶倒水，帮他剥葡萄皮，给他按摩都可以，偏偏Loki完全不让自己近他的身，Thor简直要急得怀疑人生了。

Thor跟喝水似的将一杯杯仙酿灌进肚子，征伐八方的雷霆神王，偏偏就是拿小小的邪神没有办法。看恢复了鲜活明朗的好友又开始为这种家庭琐事烦恼，Fandral推开身边衣着暴露的美人，靠了过去，假装不经意的提出一个问题，“Loki不让你靠近他，那他需要的alpha信息素怎么办，他现在还怀着宝宝呢，Omega在孕期那么的......咳咳，怎么忍得住，你多在他身边释放一下alpha气味，不就能拿下了吗。”Fandral止住后面的话，抛给他一个你懂的眼神，这纯天然的吸引力，总不见得Loki能抵挡得住吧。

是啊，孕期中的Omega那么敏感，Loki是怎么忍得住不让自己近身的？真的这么生气吗，可是自己当时也是身不由己啊，Thor着急的挠了挠脑袋，思索着怎么样才能进入Loki的寝宫。

 

 

 

深夜，像只壁虎一样沿着墙壁悄悄爬到寝宫阳台的Thor，小心翼翼地收敛起身上的信息素气味，打开了窗子，微微掀起深红色的帷幔朝里张望。

金色的宫殿在烛光的闪烁下呈现出一片温暖舒适的柔光，书桌上摆放着三三两两泛黄的魔法卷轴，未合上的书本在清风吹拂下飒飒作响，Thor赶紧施了个小法术把书页定住，暗暗祈祷Loki没注意到这边的动静。

显然是没注意到的，Loki此时正躺在房间另一头的大床上。

“嗯啊......啊...好......好舒服...啊......插的好...好爽......”

淫糜的叫声透过床边的帷幕清晰的传到Thor的耳朵里。

Thor一下热血沸腾起来，这熟悉的娇喘声明显就是Loki每次在他身下被干了个爽才会发出来的，现在自己又不再Loki身边，难道他背着自己找了个野男人？！

顾不上弟弟会不会生气，Thor大步走进房间，深色的战靴踩在羊毛地毯上，声音微不可闻，床上在难耐翻滚的人显然没有察觉自己生气的丈夫在步步逼近。

唰——

金红色的绸缎床帘被粗鲁地掀起，Loki吓了一跳，忙扯过被子想着挡住赤裸的身体，“Thor，你怎么在这？”

Thor黑着一张俊脸，几乎咬牙切齿，“我不在这该在哪！你宁愿用幻术自慰也不愿意我上你吗！你那淫荡的身体受得了这么煎熬的欲望？”果然，床上只有那个他日思夜想的人，Omega动情的信息素在掀开帘子那一刹就浓烈地扑向Thor脸庞，Loki身边堆叠着Thor近几日换下来布满alpha气味的衣服。

好样的，宁愿抱着他的衣服以幻术自慰也不让他进房。

“受......嗯啊......受得了啊，谁知道你那......肮脏的玩意儿...碰...碰过什么人，我才不要......”Loki忍受着振动棒在体内的颤抖，不时发出诱惑的呻吟。

“除了你我还碰过谁！我和Jean什么都没有做过！”Thor真是要被气红了眼，那段他以为早就揭过的一页现在被翻出来，简直就像是黑历史般不堪入目。

“嗯哼......我，我才不信......”震动棒摩擦着敏感的肠肉，阵阵传达的快感让Loki无法保持银舌头的利索。

“你在被子下藏了什幺？！”弟弟的异样过于明显，Thor大步迈向床前，拉开Loki身上的柔软的丝织被子。

“不...不行......啊......”Loki混沌的脑子，跟不上Thor快速的动作，白净的身体赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，而湿润的下半身也被男人看得清清楚楚。

“操！你在屁眼里插了什幺！”深埋在穴口的柱体仍孜孜不倦的钻磨着，Thor气急败坏地爬上床，愤怒地掰开Loki夹紧的双腿。

“别！...不要看！放开我！”Loki试图坐起来遮挡住插在自己屁眼里的振动棒，但是被Thor无情的推倒在床上。

“Dame it！你居然敢在属于我的地方插这玩意儿，是我对你太放松了，让你忘记你全身上下都是我的了吗！”Thor气得不行，他的弟弟就是这样不听话，对他太温柔马上就把以前的警告忘了，他记得婚后就警告过这小浪蹄子了，不许任何东西用插他屁眼，那时自己还把Loki私藏的这些小玩意儿全都扔了，现在又不听话！简直就是欠操！

Thor狠狠地将震动棒抽了出来，红艳艳的肠肉还依依不舍的绞着温热的器具不肯放开，一大股肠液从合不拢的小口里喷射出来。

“不，不要......”震动棒脱离的瞬间，强烈的空虚感又席卷而来，特别是暴怒之下的alpha疯狂释放着自己的信息素，勾得Loki欲火焚身，淫水直流。

肉色的按摩棒挂着亮晶晶的肠液，Thor拿着它拍了拍Loki发烫的脸颊，讽刺地说：“这么细的东西，能满足你吗？能操满你的骚穴吗，啊？！”

将人一个翻身趴在床上，Thor粗粝的大掌就落到了Loki挺翘的屁股上，富有弹力的洁白臀瓣很快就被拍打得泛起红痕。

明明Thor的力气也不大，但Loki就是委屈得不行。 

“呜......明明是你先不肯碰我，我才拿着东西自慰的，现在你又反过来骂我，你滚，你滚啊！”Loki踹了Thor一脚，挣扎着想要爬到床的另一头，却被抓住了纤细的脚踝给拉了回来。

孕期中的Omega快要被欲望折磨疯了才想到这个方法聊以慰藉，现在被自家alpha无情的打屁股警告，又让他回忆起当初那段不被疼惜的时光。

“我什么时候不肯碰你了！”向来只有他求着Loki让他弄弄，哪有拒绝Loki的道理。 

在Loki泛红的眼睛的瞪视下，Thor终于想起了先前那段自己否认了自己与Loki相爱的记忆。 

“我......我那时候失忆了，你又不是不知道，你明明可以让我留下来啊。” 

“呵，留下来，留下来强迫只把我当弟弟的那个人操我吗？”Loki忍住不让眼泪掉下来，生气的埋怨眼前这不靠谱的家伙。 

“对不起对不起，Loki，是我不好。”Thor沮丧地向受伤的爱人道歉，。

“那，那你把我的东西还给我。”Loki有了点底气，伸手想把按摩棒拿回来。

“你！休！想！”蓝色的闪电在Thor手上划过，瞬间把按摩棒击了个焦黑，居然还想要回去，当他这个alpha丈夫是摆设吗？

“啊！Thor，你...你干......干嘛......啊......”Loki还来不及哀悼自己的小玩具身亡，屁眼被Thor插入了两根手指，充满技巧性的抠挖一下子唤起了他体内意犹未尽的瘙痒，雪白的屁股止不住的颤抖，想要得到更多，更粗的，更有力的。

“我还能干嘛！你不是欠操吗！我现在就操你，操你的骚穴，操进你的生殖腔，把你的崽子操掉！”Thor解开腰带，蹬掉裤子，露出狰狞的阴茎，龟头上已经按捺不住的冒出前液。

“啊...啊...混蛋......不可以，不可以伤害宝宝...放...放开...我...啊...”Loki骚浪的哀叫着，不忘记护着自己的肚子，柔软的小腹上面轻微的隆起，里面是他还在成长中的孩子。

“乖乖听话，我就留住你的小崽子。”Thor嘴上说着不要孩子，却注意好角度扶着Loki的臀部猛插了进去！

“啊啊啊，太大了——Thor插死我了！！！”紫黑色的巨屌直直冲进小穴，抵住生殖腔腔口，不等Loki适应，就重重的撞击起来。

“说！我操得你爽还是按摩棒操得你爽！”啪啪啪，淫水觅觅流出使肉棒的抽插更为顺利。

“啊！不要，不不......按摩棒，按摩棒爽！”Loki双腿缠上自己丈夫有力的腰身，不肯松开。

“又乱说话，小坏蛋，我操得还没那根小按摩棒爽吗！”Thor像打桩机一般速度不减，用粗大的阴茎狂操着Loki松软的屁眼，把粉嫩的穴肉都磨成了暗红色！

“你...你快...啊...快放...放开我...啊啊啊！！”Thor的大开大合可不是小小的按摩棒可以比拟的，Loki的肠肉被大肉棒摩擦得痉挛，身前的肉棒也直直的立了起来，屁眼控制不住的大张。

“真是个口是心非的小混蛋，穴眼都被操出水了还不老实！”Thor将胀大的阴茎在Loki的屁眼里激烈抽插，牢牢固住Loki纤腰。

“呜，不要！滚......我才不要你操过别人的脏鸡巴，离我远点！”好撑，好满足，不要停，不要停。但是一想到Thor曾经和别的女人亲亲我我，Loki心里就酸得不行，跟掉进了醋坛子似的，他忍耐着欲望挣扎道：“拔出来！拔出来啊！混蛋！”

啪——

“又在胡说八道，除了你我还会操谁，谁的骚穴有你这能耐，吸得我魂都没了。”Thor又拍了一巴掌抖动中的白花花的肥臀，硬声强调，这小骚货，这次不把他操服这关是过不去了。

“呜......不要你，不要你......”Loki像蛇一样扭动着身体想从Thor身下挣脱，想当然是不可能的。

“我看你就是欠操，操多几次你就老实了！”Thor的大阴茎像是钉在Loki的屁眼里，凶狠地插入抽出。

“啊！啊啊！”Loki被Thor抱住上半身，被困在结实的胸膛中，要被吞吃入腹的错觉迫使他尖叫出声，太满了，小穴要被撑破了，爽死他了啊啊啊——

“骚货！看看你这副样子！我才刚开始操你就浪的不行了，还不让我插，下次再被我发现你用那些垃圾玩意儿，我就放电电死你！” 偶尔玩点小情趣没有关系，但他就是见不得Loki被别的东西满足，这次他就是要狠狠教训这骚货，看他以后还敢不敢随便插屁眼了。

“唔...唔......不要，哥哥，我不敢了，不要电我！”Loki觉得自己快被愤怒的alpha操死了，AO力量悬殊实在是太大了，Thor的威胁也让他心惊胆战。

“唔...唔...”Loki的嘴被Thor狠狠的堵住，唇舌相交，Thor蛮横的在他嘴里疯狂扫荡，侵占城池，涎液中满满的信息素让他内心得到无比的满足，身子也越发浪荡。

被放开后的人儿大口大口地喘着气，两眼无神的看着床顶繁复华丽的绸缎，身体在Thor的信息素诱惑下无比淫乱。

“Loki，说爱我，说你爱我！”Thor挺立着巨茎顶弄着Loki的骚点，贮存了整整一个星期分量的囊袋胀鼓鼓的，凶狠拍打在Loki的布满指纹与红痕的翘臀上。

“我爱你......我爱你啊啊啊——！”Loki惊叫一声，他感受到Thor的阴茎就要捣进他的生殖腔了。“不可以啊啊，Thor，不要进去！！！”

“进去你才会更爽啊弟弟！”Thor拉起身子发软的Omega，狠狠拉开他的双腿，将屁股高高抬起贴近自己的巨茎，猛地插进骚红的直肠里，磨弄肠道深处那道隐秘的小口。

“Thor！不要，不要操进去...啊...啊！轻......轻点...啊......”Loki被用力的压进自家alpha的怀抱中，Thor黝黑结实的身体与他白嫩娇柔的身子交缠在一起，构成一幅淫糜的场景。

“插得深不深！舒不舒服？嗯！”Thor摆动着壮腰，抽插力道一下比一下凶狠。

“好...好深...太深了...”Loki的手在Thor的后背上划出一道道红痕，浑身散发着骚气，勾引alpha更用力操到深处，“啊...啊...进去了......被Thor操进生殖腔了，呜啊啊啊啊！！！”

Thor的阴茎进入到一个紧致销魂的地方，饱满的淫水一下子浇在了他的龟头上，爽得他一个激灵，淌出越来越多肠液，黏糊糊的淫液顺着的穴口流出浸湿大片床单。

“操我！！Thor，操我的生殖腔！”Loki绷直了脚尖，承受着一波又一波快感袭来。

“靠！操死你！操到你流掉小崽子。”Thor在生殖腔内横冲直撞，发狠地用阴茎顶弄着腔内每一处穴肉。

“呜呜，啊啊！啊！啊！坏人，不要操掉我的崽子，不可以。”Loki一边享受着这疯狂的抽插，一边担心自己的孩子真的会被凶狠的哥哥操掉，身子哆哆嗦嗦的，竟受不了先射了出来。

“Loki这么快就射了吗，才一个星期就怎么变得不经操！”Thor戏谑地撸动弟弟抖动的阴茎，让他更爽的射出来。

“才没有！！”太爽了啊啊啊——“Thor快...快点射给我......骚穴要...要吃精液...快点......”Loki不自觉的收紧穴肉，Omega的天性让他在高潮后无比渴望得到alpha爱人的精液。

“射给谁？”Thor忍耐着龟头被生殖腔内紧致嫩肉夹紧的剧烈快感，恶意地看着Loki泪水肆无忌惮的流下。

“射给我，射给你的小骚货，呜呜呜.......”Loki扬起头，伸长了洁白的脖颈，像一只濒死的白天鹅般美丽。

“射给你，哥哥射给你！”Thor加速猛操，阴茎狠狠地卡在生殖腔里，将精液喷射进去，灌满了小小的生殖腔。

 

Loki愉悦的抱着压在自己身上的Thor，爱人一股股灼热的精液被锁在生殖腔内，Omega天性和内心都得到了满足，香甜的信息素充斥着整个房间， Loki在情欲与爱意的交织中感受着与爱人融为一体的幸福感。

只是，食髓知味的alpha可没那么容易就罢休。

这一夜，Thor彻彻底底把这个晾了他一周的小骚货操了个遍，或后入或侧入，甚至在Loki累得昏昏欲睡的时候，也没有把阴茎抽离出来，用力的顶撞着骚软的穴肉，把Loki操得深陷欲望之境难以自拔。


End file.
